La venganza perfecta
by CHLionessFriend
Summary: "¿Cómo había iniciado todo? Y ellos como iban a saberlo, pues en abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban ahí, todos involucrados(as) con las personas que jamás esperaron o ¿Es que era una fantasía que veían lejana? Y a todo esto ¿Porque ellos?" La respuesta a todo esto la tenía un muchacho y la tenía muy claro, todo fue culpa de esas serpientes e iban a sufrir las consecuencias.
1. Cap. 1 Los odio, pelea

\- ¡Slytherin! - Grito el sombrero seleccionador.

Él, más que complacido bajo de la tarima, sabía perfectamente que su lugar era ahí y estaría más que maravillado por sus compañeros como toda serpiente... pero no, ese no era el caso, los odiaba, los odiaba con todo su ser, sobre todo a cuatro en especial...

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Es tan aburrido estar en la ceremonia de iniciación - se quejó cierto moreno - ¿Porque demonios teníamos que volver a Howarts?

\- Ya cállate de una vez Blaise - Dijo Theo exasperado de tantas quejas.

\- Pero es injusto - siguió quejándose.

\- Ay ya cállate idiota - exclamó cansada una pelinegra - no estamos en condiciones de quejarnos.

\- ¿Draco, no piensas defenderme? - Preguntó una vez que se dio cuenta como el pelirubio no había mencionado palabra alguna desde que habían llegado.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños - Respondió sin interés.

\- Qué cruel de tu parte Malfoy - refunfuño cruzando de brazos y mirando a otro lado - No puedo creer que este año sólo haya unos cuantos en nuestra casa

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Después de todo nosotros somos ex-mortifagos - Dijo como si nada Pansy.

\- Ey, no lo digas tan despectivamente - Bramo un tanto dolido.

\- Es la realidad, ya aceptalo - mencionó mientras bebía de su café - Solo nos guardan rencor y nos quieren vigilados, por eso nos obligaron a asistir a este colegio.

\- Iré a la sala común - anunció Draco y sin esperar respuesta se encamino a la salida.

Tenía que aceptarlo, la palabras afiladas de Pansy eran ciertas, no podía negar que todo aquello le dolía, pero como orgullosa serpiente que era jamás lo demostraría ¿Porque su madre le había suplicado que vuelva? Porque claro, solo estaba asistiendo por su madre porque el Ministerio le valía una mierda y su padre... bueno el solo había dicho "es tu decisión"

Había sido salvado por el "gran San Potter" como lo detestaba, le agradecía, pero también se sentía humillado y todo por culpa de ese estúpido mestizo con grandeza de dominar el mundo con la sangre limpia, siempre había odiado esos perjuicios, pero no le quedaba más que seguirlo por el bien de su familia y sus amigos, los cuales también estaban acorralados de esa manera, suspiro odiaba esas miradas llenas de miedo y odio por donde sea que caminara, hasta los maestros lo miraban con cautela.

Pero que podía esperar, después de todo había participado en el bando contrario en la guerra. No podía pedir más, porque vaya que habían sido considerados al no llevarlo a él y a su familia a Azkaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Porque los odiaba?

¿Y porque no hacerlo?

Ellos habían sido los culpables de todas las desgracias desde que era un niño.

Esthiben Aragrese, sangre pura, había visto como asesinaban a su padres solo por pensar diferente a los demas, desde sus cuatro años recordaba que siempre se la pasaban huyendo hasta que el señor tenebroso había revivido y había demandado que debían ser asesinados todos aquellos que se negaran a seguirlo. Vio claramente como Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott y Zabini torturaban a sus padres, los había odiado y juró venganza a sus tan sólo 10 años de edad, después de pensarlo muy buen fue directo a espiarlos esperando fugas en el estúpido plan de aquel maniático mestizo, hasta que había sido capturado por uno de los elfos, y cuando debía ser castigado por el mismo Voldemort sucedió la muerte de Dumbledore, fue encerrado en los calabozos de la mansión Malfoy, supo después que el señor tenebroso había sido derrotado por un tal Potter y sus amigos.

Cuando lo encontraron fue llevado inmediatamente a San Mungo, por todas la graves heridas que llevaba, y escapó al tercer día de rehabilitación, a su corta edad sabía muy bien como administrar el dinero que su familia. Y hoy su venganza a esos sucios mortifigos daría inicio, y quien mejor que sus hijos para vivirla.

Había escuchado varios rumores en estas dos semanas sobre ciertas rivalidades y los comprobó más de una vez como cierta leona sacaba de quicio al príncipe de Slytherin. Además de que había husmeado en ciertos sueños que tenían esas serpientes.

Sonrió, muy pronto todo su plan se ejecutaria, solo faltaba la presencia de cierto heroe de guerra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Mione? - llamo sonriente, mientras que la mencionada se volteó sorprendida.

\- ¡Harry! - Grito de emoción para luego lanzarse a abrazarlo.

\- ¿Y yo que, estoy pintado o que? - Preguntó al sentirse ignorado.

\- ay Ron, solo dices estupideces - Dijo abrazandolo efusivamente, después de todo lo sucedido habían decidido darse un tiempo, mientras ella acababa sus estudios y él tratará de superar lo de Fred y enfocarse en ser autor.

\- ¿Pero que hacen aquí? - Dijo curiosa.

\- El jefe nos obligó a por lo menos cursar medio año - suspiro frustrado - ¿Quién lo entiende? Primero quiere que entremos y no perdamos tiempo y ahora nos obliga a venir, enserio que no entiendo a esos vejetes

\- ¡Ron! - Regaño la castaña y Harry solo sonrió.

\- Es la verdad Hermione, no se como puedes amar tanto estudiar - Dijo ganándose una mirada reprobatoria.

\- Ya Ron, déjala tranquila - sugirió Harry.

\- Como sea, debo ponerlos al día sobre las asignaturas y deberes antes de que...

\- Noooo, acabamos de llegar y ya quieres que hagamos los deberes ¡Por Merlín! por lo menos déjanos descansar.

La muchacha estaba apunto de replicar cuando chocó de improviso con alguien, al doblar la esquina.

\- Fíjate - Grito molesto cierta voz que últimamente mucho escuchaba a donde fuera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba molesto consigo mismo y eso era decir mucho, detestaba estar encerrado y vigilado todo el tiempo, y lo que más rabia le daba es que no tenía derecho a quejarse, pues ya lo había intentado una vez y había acabado muy mal. El punto era que estab frustrado y necesitaba desahogarse con algo o... alguien.

Ya sabía con quien...

Justo al doblar una de las esquinas del colegio, chocó con la sangre... con Granger

\- Fijate - Grito un tanto exasperado, rápidamente reconoció a los que están a su lado.

\- Lo mismo debería decir yo, Malfoy - Le contestó bufando.

\- No te pases de lista Granger - Dijo disgustado.

\- No le hables así a Hermione - Saltó a su defensa Ron.

\- Tu no te metas sucia comadreja - Expresó con rabia.

\- No me llames así, idiota

\- ¿A quién llamas idiota? Zanahoria parlante.

\- Callate

\- ¿Porque debería?

\- Es suficiente Malfoy - Regaño Harry arreglando sus lentes.

\- No te metas Potter - Respondió con desdén mientras daba un paso.

\- Me meto porque no dejaré que le faltes respeto a mis amigos.

\- No me importas tus intenciones San Potter - Dijo sonriendo irónicamente.

\- Será mejor que dejes tu arrogancia, Malfoy - Respondió frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Porque no...?

\- ¿De nuevo ustedes aqui? - Preguntó Blaise con desdén, mientras se acercaba más junto a sus amigos. - ¿Que pasó? ¿La Academia de aurores no es suficiente para los heroes? - Preguntó burlándose.

\- Cállate Zabini, nadie te llamo - Respondió entredientes el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Te molesta que diga le verdad? - siguió burlándose.

\- ¿Y a ti te molesta que no seas aceptado por ser un sucio mortifago? - Preguntó la recién llegada, haciendo desencajar la cara del moreno.

\- ¡¡Ginny!! - Regaño su amiga Hermione, después de todo eso había quedado en el pasado.

\- ¿Que? - Preguntó con inocencia.

\- Será mejor que sólo te metas en tus asuntos, mini-comadreja - Respondió con desde Blaise, estaba harto de esa pelirroja entrometida.

\- Son mis asuntos si te metes con mis amigos.

\- Típico de los leones sarnosos - Comento Pansy cruzando los brazos.

\- Mira quién lo dice, la serpiente arrastrada - Dijo Hermione, defendiendo a todos.

\- Cómo si tus palabras me afectarán sangre sucia - Dijo observandola con rabia.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos - Comento Theo, no quería más pleitos, ya sabía como acabaría todo ese rollo.

\- Es cierto, pueden empezar a lanzarse hechizos - Comento una voz nueva, logrando la atención de todos.

\- No es para tanto, Luna - Tranquilizo un sonriente Harry.

\- Eso espero - Comento viéndolos curiosamente. - Aunque...

\- Tiene razón la Lunatica - Interrumpio sonriente el pelirubio - váyanse antes de que empiece a lanzarse hechizos.

\- No la llames Lunatica - Bramo la pelirroja.

\- Cómo si tus patéticos hechizos nos afectarán, hurón - Ironizó Ron ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del susodicho.

\- Al menos sabe hacerlo a diferencia tuya - Comento el Moreno.

\- Basta...

\- ¿Quieres que te de una probada? - Preguntó enfado el pelirrojo interrumpiendo a su amigo.

\- ¿Serás capaz? - Lo reto Blaise.

\- Verás que si - Dijo alterandose.

\- Basta...

\- Espero que no te escondas detrás de el ratón de biblioteca - Comento el pelirrubio señalando con la mirada a la castaña.

\- Espero que TU no te escondas detrás de tu padre.

\- Ron creo que...

\- Recuerda que no habrá ningún San Potter que venga a tu auxilio - Dijo con desdén el rubio.

\- Y espero que tu...

\- ¡¡Ron escuchame!! - Grito un extasiado Harry.

\- Déjame callar a esta serpiente - Se defendió.

\- Ya basta Ron, desde hace rato que Harry trata de hablarte. - Defendió la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

\- Cómo siempre, la mini-comadreja novia de San Potter salta a su defensa - Se burló Pansy.

\- ¿Celosa?

\- ¿De ti? - Se hizo la ofendida - Ja - Se burló - Jamás - Respondió firmemente.

\- Pues parece - Sonrió orgullosa - Cómo no hay nadie que te defienda o que tengas defender, después de todo a cual de todos elegirías...

\- Mira comadreja - Bramo furiosa, por supuesto que había captado aquella indirecta ofensiva - Yo no necesito defender a nadie y no necesito que alguien me defienda, no soy tu o tu séquito de mojigatas.

\- No somos mojitas, resbalosa

\- Cállate estúpida.

\- No me llames estúpida, serpiente arrastrada

\- Potter controla a tu mascota - Comento de repente Draco ganándose más de una mirada furiosa.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves Malfoy? - Preguntó Ron rechinando sus dientes.

\- ¿Ya no lo es? - Preguntó con burla - Pensé que incluso había "formalizado"

\- Eso no tiene porque importante - Bramo Harry, no iba a dejar que insultaban a una de su amigas.

\- Malfoy, porque no nos haces un favor y dejas de hablar - Ordenó Hermione molesta.

\- A ti jamás te haría un favor - Respondiendo negando con sus manos - Nunca - Repetio con burla.

\- ¡Ya cállate! - Grito exasperada, ya no soportaba esos insultos hacia sus amigos y ella.

Ron saltó a defenderla al igual que Harry y Ginny, Luna se quedó observando. Theo suspiro, sus amigos eran unos problemáticos solo había que ver como gritaba estupideces Blaise y Pansy siempre defendiendo a Draco, que no se cansaba de mandar insultos a Granger. Recorrió la mirada por todos y se detuvo en una rubia que veía todo con ojos curiosos y soñadores, si mal no recordaba era la lunatica, aunque tal vez era bueno serlo en vez de soportar a esas "bestias".

Draco estaba enojado ¿Porque Granger no podía ser como los demá «darse por vencido»?. Pansy fruncia el ceño y saltaba a defenderlo cada vez que veía que necesitaba ayuda y Blaise lanzaba uno que otro insulto por más que era ignorado siempre era respondido por la Weasley menor.

Theo dejó de observar a la rubia y volvió su atención a sus amigos y enemigos que estaban por lanzarse hechizos.

\- McGonagall nos dará un castigo largo - Repocho suspirando, estaba cansado de estar involucrado en los asuntos y problemas de sus amigos, conflictos.

\- Cállate Theo y mejor Ayúdanos - Reclamó Pansy lanzando un hechizo para protegerse.

\- No me metan en sus líos ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que decirlo?

\- No seas amargado Theo, además así nos quieres - Rio Blaise.

Suspiro de nuevo y defendió a su amigo desprotegido, después de todo cinco contra tres no era una pelea justa. La rubia también se había unido al ver que lanzaban hechizos por detrás, discretamente.

Detrás de uno de los pilares un joven peliazul veía todo con una sonrisa, todo había salido como lo había planeado, la carta que envió al jefe de los aurores después de todo había sido un golpe de suerte y antes de lo pensado ya había tenido todo listo. Discretamente esparcido un polvo verde, tomó su varita y apunto a todos, conjuro unas cuantas palabras y a todos los envolvió una nube verde con negro.

Vio orgullo lo que había echo y camino tranquilamente hacia la oficina y de la directora para.

\- ¡DIRECTORA MCGONAGALL! - Grito alterado y asustado, entrando muy agitando.

\- ¿Que sucede joven Aragrese? - Preguntó molesta por la interrupción.

\- Slytherin y Gryffindor están peleando - Respondió exaltado.

La directora rápidamente se levantó y sin esperar más empezó a dirigirse a la salida, mientras el joven sacaba una diminuta sonrisa, después de todo los cuadros estaban ahí.

\- ¿Que espera joven Aragrese?

Él rápidamente empezó a caminar para guiar al sitio del conflicto.

Mientras nueve jóvenes estaba tirados en el piso, todos desmayados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hoooooola soy Blaze jejejejeje bueno este es el primer capítulo de estará historia y pues en los siguientes pondré un extra al final de cada cap como un regalo por leer la historia._**

**_Espero les guste, cometen y votes si es que quieres._**

**_Espero se cuiden y les deseo lo mejor._**

**_Mattane_**


	2. Cap 2 ¿Pero que carajos?

\- ¡Damela! - Escuchaba un grito infantil.

\- No - Escucho otra voz, está era más de... ¿Un niño?

\- Si no me la das le diré a papá - Si que se lo diga porque ya se estaba hartando de esas voces chillonas y tan molestas.

\- Papá estará de mi lado, ya lo verás - Se defendió el niño, elegantemente, eso le hacía recordar a alguien...

\- ¡Qué me la des! - Grito, incluso sentía que las mejillas de la niña ya estaban rojas por el esfuerzo.

El joven nuevamente se removió tratando de ignorar esos molestos gritos desde hace ratos ¿Quién había sido el estúpido que metió mocosos a su habitación? Lo más seguro era que Blaise le estaba jugando una broma, ya le daría su merecido... Por ahora sólo quería dormir, le dolía la cabeza.

\- Ya te dije que no

Ya estaba cansado de eso, los iba a votar de SU habitación... aunque ¿Qué no estaba en Hogwarts?... ignoro el dolor de cabeza para levantarse rápidamente, quitandose la frazada bruscamente.

\- ¡Papá! - Se había quejado una niña, señalando a un niño.

\- Papá - Dijo simplemente el niño, mientras lo miraba curiosamente, estaba extraño, según su punto de vista.

\- Papá, Orión no me quiere dar la varita que me prestaste - Refunfuño molesta y inflando sus cachetes.

\- No es así, papá tu dijiste que es muy peligroso para nosotros

-¡Pero me la presto! - Grito, cosa que le recordaba a alguien, además ¿Porque mierdas lo seguían llamando papá?, aquí debía haber un error, mi como vestía una pijama de seda.

Un momento... ¿Porque esos niños estaban ahí? ¿Con él? ¿Porque le llamaban papá? Miro al su alrededor y vio que no era nada parecido a su habitación en las mazmorras.

Ahora que observaba bien, ambos niños eran rubios, pero la niña tenía ojos marrones mientras que el niño los tenía grises... como los suyos ¿Y porque lo llamaban papá? Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con espejo de cuerpo entero y se quedó paralizado... se veía con facciones más maduras, el cabello revuelto. Además, donde se encontraba era una habitación grande de color crema y por lo que apreciaba estaba en una cama matrimonial...

\- Los mande a que despertaran a su padre y sólo están peleando - Dijo suavemente una vos femenina, mientras entraba a la habitación.

"¡Granger!" Grito su mente, rápidamente, ¿Pero qué pasaba? ¿Porque ella estaba ahí? Se veía adulta, también... Y ¿Porque estaba tan... gorda?

\- Cómo siempre, Antares desobedecio una de las reglas. - Explicó diplomáticamente el niño, mientras la mujer sólo suspira.

\- Vallan a desayunar, estan listos sus platos - Dijo sonriendoles, la niña fue la primera en correr directo al comedor "siempre tan competitiva" pensó ella. Mientras el niño ponía la varita en la cómoda más cercana, para luego bajar tranquilamente y elegantemente sólo como puede ser un niño de diez años.

\- Buenos días - Saludo dándole un beso en los labios, dejando a Draco muy sorprendido. - ¿Que pasa? ¿Harry te volvió a dar vino de los muggles? - Preguntó divertida - Será mejor que bajes, que sino Antares le dará tu parte a Pegaso.

El la miro confundido y aunque quiso gritarle para que le diera una explicación, nada salía de su boca, se sentía mudo. Se paro rápidamente y tomó la varita que tenía el niño, el cual lo llamaba papá ¿Acaso era su... padre? ¿Eso quiere decir que Granger era su... su esposa? No, no, eso no podía ser posible ¿Porque carajos se casaría con la sabelotodo?, algo estaba mal, muy mal, eso era imposible.

¿Además como era eso posible?

Lo último que recordaba... ¿Lo último que recordaba? No sabia exactamente qué, su mente estaba en blanco, mientras trataba de recordar más le dolía la cabeza.

Tal vez su amigos sabrían algo, pero ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? Que si esto era una broma, lo iban a pagar caro.

Por lo tanto recorreria el lugar donde supuestamente vivía y trataría de llegar al comedor antes de que su supuesta hija le diera su desayuno a ese tal Pegaso, que ni lo conocía. Suspiro frustrado mientras maldecia el no poder recordar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se removió de nuevo, incómodo, se giraba a la derecha y sentía un bulto, se giraba a la izquierda y sentía el otro, quiso estirarse y sentia que golpearia algo. ¿De nuevo Blaise se había instalado en su cama? De ser así, no estaría satisfecho con solo lanzarle unos hechizos, ahora si lo golpearla.

Gimio de dolor al sentir dos nuevos pesos sobre él... vaya que pesaban, para el colmo se estaba quedando sin respiración.

Removió sus ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del sol, cuando de repente... vio que encima de él había dos niños, idénticos, pelicastaños, más o menos de unos nueve a diez años. A su izquierda estaba un niño rubio, a su derecha tenía a una rubia y en sus pies esta un pequeño que sólo se podía ver la cabellera, que era de un castaño con destellos rubios.

Observo a su al rededor, era una decoración un tanto... ¿Rara?.

\- Lorcan y Lysander - Dijo una voz suave, mientras salía de una puerta. - Cuantas veces debo decirles que no aplasten a su papá cuando está durmiendo - Dijo una rubia esbelta, Nott se sorprendió al reconocerla y como no hacerlo sí llevaba aquel collar tan extraño, además de tener esos ojos azules tan expresivos, pero algo hizo que miraba fijamente a su dedo anular donde reposaba un hermoso anillo con un diamante azul... tal como el que llevaba su madre. ¡¿Qué significaba eso?!

\- Pero no es justo que Alex al cuadrado y Mark puedan hacerlo - Se quejó uno de los niños castaños, mientras el otro asentía.

\- Ellos aún son muy pequeños

\- Pero nosotros también somos pequeños - Dijo el otro.

\- Ellos son los más pequeños de todos - Dijo tranquilizandolos.

\- De acuerdo - Dijieron al unísono - ¿Podemos ir a jugar hasta que preparen todo?

\- Claro que si - Sonrió y los niños se levantaron rápidamente corriendo hacia la salida.

\- ¿Aún no te recuperas de anoche? Pero tomaste poco - Se acercó y antes de que dijera algo le dio un beso en la boca dejándolo sorprendido y sin saber que hacer, aparte que sentía cierto calor en sus mejillas. - Trae a Alejandro y Pandora, yo ayudare a Tefy con Mark - Sonrió y sin esperar respuesta salió con el pequeño castaño con destellos rubios.

Supuso que el niño era Alejandro y la niña Pandora, pero... "¿Pero que carajos...?" Se había levantado y se sentía un poco extraño y al mirarse al espejo se dio cuenta que tenía facciones más adultas, además esos niños lo llamaron papá y Luna Lovegood tenía un anillo que pasaba de generación en generación en la familia Nott. Aparte que lo beso... ¿Acaso estaban casados?... ¿Cómo era posible? Debía buscar un calendario... Cuando escucho un puff

\- Amo, el desayuno está listo, la ama y los niños ya están en el comedor - Informo un elfo bien vestido, que sin esperar respuesta desapareció.

Bueno... Mientras tanto tendría que seguir "el juego" o sueño... ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que fuera un sueño?

Tomo a los niños que rápidamente se agarraron de su cuello, lo que no se sentía como si fuera un sueño, empezó a bajar y todo era muy conocido para él, al parecer vivía en la mansión Nott "con su familia". Tal vez si era un sueño, después de todo siempre había odiado esa mansión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se volteó hacía la izquierda y luego a la derecha, sentía frío, uno que sólo sentía después de buen acoston, hasta que sintió como alguien ponía una mano en su cadera y se acercaba, brindandole calor. Se sentía cálido y seguro aquel cuerpo que la abrazaba, tanto que se dio la vuelta y se acurruco más, aunque le causó curiosidad sentir que algo se interponia. Debía admitir que su acompañante tenía un buen físico. Se sentía relajada, cosa que hace mucho tiempo había sentido y nada ni nadie interrumpiria ese momento.

\- ¡PAPÁ, JAMES LO VOLVIO A HACER! - Escucho un grito mientras se lanzaba encima de ellos.

¿Se había metido con un casado? ¿Pero qué carajos había tomado anoche?

\- Lily, Lily tranquila - decía una voz que le parecía conocida, además de que sentía un extraño vacío al no tenerlo abrazada a ella, algo le impedía a levantarse, además de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. - Mamá aún está cansada y débil

\- Lo siento mamá - Se disculpó rápidamente - Papá, James volvió a quitarme mi diario - Susurró - Y me amenazó con mostrarcelo a todos.

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

\- Gracias, por cierto, el desayuno está listo.

\- ¿Tan temprano? - Se lo escuchaba muy sorprendido.

\- Es que Zoé tenía hambre y Al le preparo el desayuno.

\- ¿Qué Albus qué? - Dijo preocupado y se bajo rápidamente para tomar a la niña y salir.

Ahora si se permitió abrir los ojos, encontrándose en una habitación grande y irreconocible para ella. ¿Dónde estaba?

Se paro teniendo la mirada en los alrededores hasta que se topó con un espejo y se quedó en blanco, se veía un poco más alta, su cabello negro más largo y facciones más maduras y se dio cuenta de aquello que le impedia para acurrucarse más a su acompañante.

Se escuchó un grito potente en toda a aquella casa, que era desconocida para ella.

\- ¡¿Que pasa cariño?! - Preguntó preocupado un pelinegro.

\- ¡¿Potter?! - Grito más asustada y sorprendida, luego pensaría que está haciendo él ahí, por lo tanto otra cosa era más importante - ESTOY GORDA ¿QUE ME HICISTE? - Se quejó rápidamente, señalandolo, de seguro que ese cuatro ojos era el culpable, sin reparar que también ya se vei como un adulto. Harry, por otro lado rápidamente soltó un risa entre divertida y traviesa.

\- Pans sólo es nuestro bebé, no estas gorda - Dijo mientras se acercaba y posaba sus brazos al rededor de su vientre abultado, mientras ella seguia espufecta - ¿Que te hice? - Preguntó haciendo una pose de estar pensando - La mejor pregunta sería ¿Qué hicimos? - Dijo sonriente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y acaricia el abultado vientre.

Ella seguía sin saber que hacer, se quedó ahí sin detener las muestras de cariño a las que jamás había estado acostumbrada, pero ella no recordaba nada ¿Cómo estaba eso de que lleva un bebé? ¿Potter era el padre? ¿ Y esos niños? Ahora que lo recordaba, la niña la había llamado mamá ¿Cómo que era madre? ¿Esos demás niños también eran suyos?

¿Pero que carajos...?

**.**

**.**

**.**

No le gustaba los rayos de sol, así que se volteó de lado y se topó con algo o mejor dicho con alguien, sabía que se trataba de una mujer y vaya mujer, recorrió con su mano aquellas curvas que le ofrecía, no recordaba con quien había terminado la noche anterior, todo era confuso, pero que más daba, aprovecharía.

\- Mmmm - Se quejó su acompañante - Basta Blaise, quiero descansar.

Aunque aquella voz le parecía familiar, decidió ignorar y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, repartió caricias y empezando un camino de besos.

\- William y Selene ya vendrán - No sabía a quienes se refería, pero no pensaba parar, se sentía reconfortante, sentía ese fuego que pocas chicas podían encender. - Zabini - Dijo en forma de gemido y regaño.

\- ¡Mami, Mami! - Venía una niña muy entusiasmada, interrumpiendo los planes del Moreno. - César puede hacer volar a William.

\- Que bien mi amor, después me lo muestras, que Mami esta muy cansada.

\- Pero Mami - Hizo un puchero.

\- Que lo haga tu padre - Blaise fue cuando puso atención, la niña que gritaba empezaba a zarandearlo.

\- ¡Despierta papá! ¡Despierta! Si no llamaré a tío Ron y se reira de tu secreto - Susurró lo último en el oído. ¿Qué secreto? Y lo más importante ¿Papá? ¿Él Papá? imposible, un alma libre como él jamás podría ser amarrado.

\- Blaise será mejor que le hagas caso - Amenazó su acompañante.

Suficiente, era momento de poner orden a todo eso, abrió los ojos perezosamente y se sentó, al hacerlo vio que estaba en la recámara donde sabían estar sus padres.

Vio aterrado a la niña pelirroja, muy similar a la Weasley, niña que lo miraba sonriente y sin esperar más lo jalo con su pequeña mano y lo dirigió a la otra habitación, una que utilizaba cuando él era niño, ahí adentro encontró a un pequeño idéntico a él, era como verse al espejo y ahí se dio cuenta que él estaba más alto, también vio a otro que estaba durmiendo felizmente en una cama, la sonrisa que tenía sí se parecía a al de él, aunque claro esté era pelirrojo.

\- Papá ¿Crees que este mal? - Preguntó tímidamente el niño, bueno, ese timbre de voz no era parecida a la de él.

No sabía que hacer ¿Cómo estaba eso de que era padre? ¿En qué momento? ¿Y con la mini comadreja...?

\- ¡No está mal!, papá esta feliz y tenemos que contarle al tío Draco - Dijo entusiasmada y saltando de un lado a otro la niña.

Tal vez lo primero que tenía que hacer era encontrarse con sus amigos, ellos deberían saber que estaba pasando ahi.

Al parecer estaba casado y tenía tres hijos. Bueno al menos no eran más. ¿Porque tuvo tres?, al parecer tuvo acción, mucha acción.

Toda aquella situación se lo había tomado bien y se sentía más libre y eso tampoco lo entendía.

\- ¿Es cierto que César hizo volar a William? - Una niña de tez morena con el cabello rojo.

\- Hasta que por fin el enano lo logra - Dijo otra vos detrás de ella, era un peligro con la tez clara. - Pensé que no era de la familia.

\- Arthur no seas idiota - Dijo la niña.

\- No seas aburrida Cass - Se defendió rodando los ojos.

¿¡Tenía cinco hijos!?

¿Pero que carajos...?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**EXTRA**_

_**Demonios andantes**_

En la mansión Nott

\- Mamá, Orión dijo que somos unos demonios andantes - informó Lorcan mientras comía su sándwich.

\- No lo son mi amor

\- ¿No lo somos? - Preguntaron al unísono muy desilusionados.

\- Pero papá dijo que si - reclamó Lysander.

\- Theodore, ¿Les dijiste eso a los niños? - Preguntó frunciendo levemente le ceño, mientras que él se ponía nervioso ¿Qué debía responder? ¿Porque esa mirada le daba miedo, sólo era la lunati... Lovegood?

\- No - respondió viendo a otro lado, a fin de cuentas él no sabía nada de eso. ¿De que iba todo eso? En lo poco que pudo apreciar fue que tener hijos no era nada lindo, el apenas soportaba las idioteces de sus amigos, pero estos niños... ¿Porque esos niños nunca se callaban?

\- Papá estas muy confundido - Lysander se llevó una mano a su mentón - Los narggles revolotean en tu cabeza - Dijo curioso.

\- Debe ser por lo de ayer - Se escuso, había escuchado que la noche anterior había tenido una salida de amigos.

\- Mamá - Llamo Lorcan curiosamente - ¿Cuándo entenderémos los balbuceos de Alex al cuadrado?

\- No los llames así - Regaño dulcemente, mientras le daba su biberón al más pequeño. - Se llaman Alejandro Hanz y Alexandra Pandora

\- Pero es más fácil.

\- Mamá ¿Cómo es posible que Mark, Ale y Alex estuvieran en tu bariga?

\- Tío Blaise dijo que papá era el culpable.

\- ¿Porque le hiciste eso a mamá, papá? - Preguntó un tanto triste y enojado Lysander.

\- Yo... yo no - Como explicarle a un niño todo eso, maldito Blaise.

\- No es culpable - Dijo tranquilamente - Sus hermanos son el producto del amor así como ustedes - Sonrió.

Mientras el chico se quedaba sorprendido, lo decía tan sencillamente y amablemente, no sabía porque, pero lo tranquilizaba, esa sonrisa le gustaba...

\- Papá de nuevo estás rojo - Se burlaron los pequeños que empezaron a correr de un lado a otro buscando cosas para "su invento".

Tal vez si había dicho que eran un demonios andantes...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_YA DE ANTE MANO LES DIRE QUE ACTUALIZARÉ MENSUALMENTE_**

**_Hooooooola_**

**_Espero les haya gustado, jejejejeje me reí mucho con lo de Pansy._**

**_Matta-ne_**


	3. Cap 3 Encuentro

Iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras observaba al su alrededor de reojo, todo había cambiado además de que habia notado la integración de aparatos muggles, bufo molesto, no sabía dónde estaba, pero sabía que todo le resultaba aterradoramente familiar, como si su cuerpo supiera todo y el sólo tuviera una parte de su memoria borrada. Al menos el punto de encuentro que había elegido no había cambiado, se situó al lado de un joven alto y castaño, esperaría con calma a que vinieran los demás, al parecer era el primero...

\- Soy yo, Zabini - Dijo el castaño a su lado, después de suspirar.

\- ¡Theo! - Grito sorprendido y quiso golpearse por no haberse dado cuenta.

\- No grites - Miro el establecimiento - Parece que tu también estas confundido.

Theo lo observo más detalladamente, dándose cuenta de sus facciones maduras, "sigue idiota" también pensó, aunque debía felicitarlo por tomar la iniciativa de buscarlos, pues el moreno había enviado un patronus con un mensaje sutil "reunión, en el Caldero Chorreante" su ahora esposa sólo había sonreido alegando que se reunían mucho, al parecer planeaban algo.

\- Así que somos dos - Comento un tanto aliviado, no tendría que lidiar sólo. - Draco y Pans no deben tardar.

\- ¿No estabas seguro de que yo estaría en el mismo problema que tu?

\- La verdad no - Encogió los hombros - A decir verdad, fue por un impulso - Antes de que su amigo lo regañara - Si no resultaba intentaría algo y sacaría información sobre mi vida actual

\- Muy inteligente de tu parte, a decir verdad siempre tenía la esperanza que existiese una neurona, por lo menos, en tu cabeza

\- ¡OYE! - Se quejó ofendido haciendo reír a su amigo.

\- Zabini, Nott - Saludo Draco con su característico traje negro.

\- Sólo falta Pans - Agrego después de saludarlo, por la cara confundida que tenía el rubio no era necesario preguntar.

\- Esperemos adentro - Propuso el castaño, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

\- Así que somos personas del "pasado" - Comento el moreno después de pedir sus respectivas cervezas de mantequilla.

\- No podemos asegurar que hayamos viajado al futuro - Aseguró Theo.

Otra vez se vieron sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, lo único que sabían y estaban de acuerdo es que recordaban la estúpida pelea con los de Gryffindor.

\- ¿Dónde rayos está esa mujer? - Preguntó desesperado Blaise, pues tenía el presentimiento de que ella también estaba involucrada.

\- Ya debe estar por llegar - Respondió Draco tomando de su bebida - Sabes que las mujeres se toman su tiempo.

\- Pero...

\- Hola chicos - Saludo tranquilamente una pelinegra mientras que los tres casi se atragantan con su propia saliva, bueno, Blaise si se atragantó al ver la barriga de su amiga.

\- ¿Que te paso? - Chillo el moreno para no ser escuchado por los demás.

\- Cállate y no preguntes que ni yo misma lo se - Refunfuño molesta y mirando sus uñas, pues si dirigía su mirada a otro lado se toparía con cierta tienda de golosinas y se iría directo al sanitario.

\- ¿Porque tardaste tanto? - Preguntó un calmado Theo.

\- Pues con esto - Señaló su barriga - No puedo transportarme mágicamente - Ironizó dispuesta a beber de la cerveza, pero fue detenida por Draco. Ella sólo hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos sobre su abultado vientre.

\- A ver - Llamo la atención el castaño - Es más que obvio que todos nosotros tenemos, ahora, nuestras familias, es mejor hablar sobre toda la información que sabemos.

\- Cierto - Blaise bebió de su cerveza - Empieza tu, no se porque, pero siento que tu eres él que menos sufrio, sufre o sufrirá - Agrego al ver la interrogativa mirada de su amigo.

El otro sólo suspiro y veía como sus amigos esperaban ansiosos por saber.

\- Estoy casado con Lovegood - Ignoro el asombro exagerado de Blaise.

\- ¿Con la lunática? - Preguntó la pelinegra sorprendida, pero sin mostrarlo como su amigo.

Theo por otro lado suspiró ignorando ese molesto sentimiento en su pecho, ganándose así una curiosa mirada del rubio.

\- Si, tengo 5 hijos - Blaise está vez no dijo nada, recordando a su propia familia - Todos varones, los primeros dos gemelos y después trillizos, dos niños y una niña - Argumentó antes de que pensarán cosas libidinosas, aunque sus amigos estaban peor.

\- Wow lo tuyo viene por paquete - Sonrió el moreno - Seguro que luego tendrás cuatrillizos

Theo lo miro con una expresión de enfado y en su interior entraba en pánico por la supuesta posibilidad.

\- No es gracioso - Dijo regañandolo con la mirada.

\- Continúa Blaise - Ordenó la pelinegra cruzando los brazos.

Blaise estaba por replicar, pero callo al recibir las miradas de sus amigos, bufo, aveces era todos contra él.

\- Estoy casado con la mini-comadreja - Pansy que en ese momento estaba bebiendo del jugo, que su marido le había obligado a que lo llevara, lo escupió justo en la cara de su amigo.

\- Puagh - Se quejó el moreno - ¡Parkinson!

\- Lo siento, pero esta bebida y tu información me dan asco - Se escuso tomando un pañuelo de su bolso.

\- Como iba diciendo - Habló entredientes limpiandose con magia - Estoy casado con la mini-comadreja, tengo cinco hijos - Expresó orgulloso de si mismo - Tres niños y dos niñas, al parecer los últimos son mellizos - Dijo con una mano en el mentón.

\- Tengo sueño, ya quiero irme - Dijo la pelinegra después del silencio un tanto tenso - Así que sigo, y más les vale no interrumpir - Habló severamente dirigiendo su mirada específicamente a Zabini, que sólo se encogió los hombros- Tengo cuatro hijos y uno en camino - Señaló su vientre y hizo una pausa, temerosa de su siguiente aclaración, así que decidió alargarla un poco más - Dos niños y dos niñas, al parecer uno de los niños ya va a Hogwarts y estoy... estoy casada con... - Tomó aire nuevamente - Con San Potter - Dijo al fin en casi un susurró, pero sus amigos escucharon perfectamente y se quedaron en silencio.

Blaise era uno de los que quería decir muchas cosas, pero simplemente el habla se había ido.

\- Sigues Draco - Dijo Pansy mirando a otro lado e ignorando la sorpresa de sus amigos, el rubio recuperó la calma que rápidamente se volvió a ir ¿Cómo reaccionarian a su "información"? Suspiro, tal vez no sería tan impactante como la de su amiga o tal vez sería mucho peor...

\- Tengo tres hijos y uno en camino, un niño y dos niñas - Tomó de su bebida y observo a sus amigos, todo bien hasta ahora - Estoy casado con Granger - Dijo tranquilamente, sus amigos giraron rápidamente su mirada hacia el rubio que juraría haber escuchado el crujir de sus cuellos.

\- ¿Co-cómo que con Granger? - Preguntó el castaño tratando de sonar tranquilo.

\- Si lo supiera no estaría aquí - Refunfuño el rubio volviendo a dar otro sorbo a su bebida.

\- Vaya - Comento Pansy viendo la mesa como si fuera lo más importante del mundo - Al final Blaise tuvo razón - Dijo suspirando llamando la atención de todos - Theo fue al único que le fue bien.

\- Lo poco que se es que ayer, al parecer estuvimos reunidos - Dijo el castaño pensativo e ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

\- Ahora entiendo el dolor de cabeza - Comento Blaise agarrándose la cabeza y obteniendo la afirmación del rubio. - Vi algunas fotos en la chimenea y pude ver que somos muy "amigos" de los leones.

\- Por cierto ¿Dónde viven? - Preguntó Pansy, de la nada, poniendo su mentón en sus manos, apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

\- Mansión Zabini

\- Mansión Nott

\- Mansión Malfoy

\- Creo que yo vivo en la Mansión de Sirius Black y ahora es Mansión Potter - Dijo después de soltar un suspiro, mientras que los muchachos antes de comentar algo recordaban su casa, la cual tenía un aire más cómodo, cálido, más vivo comparado a la de su niñez, era algo así como un hogar... - Es obvio que esto es una pesadilla - Comento frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos - Draco esta casado con la sabelotodo - Resoplo molesta - Theo viviendo en la Mansión que tanto odia, yo casada con el estúpido de Potter y Blaise casado - Cerró los ojos - ¡Por Merlin es Blaise! Y para rematar con la mini-comadreja - Miro a su amigo - ¿Que no se supone que los Malfoy sólo podían tener un hijo?

\- Exacto - Opinó Blaise - ¿Estás seguro que son tuyos ?

Draco por otro lado sin saber porque aquella pregunta lo molesto de sobremanera.

\- Cállate, como saberlo si recién me entero.

\- Es verdad, debemos buscar más información - Comento Theo - Lo mejor será que volvamos y averiguemos más.

\- ¿Que haremos cuando sepamos algo? - Preguntó pensativo el moreno.

\- Podemos mandarnos lechuzas y alegar que es del trabajo.

\- Podemos reunirnos dentro de tres días - Argumentó el rubio.

\- Chicos - Llamo la pelinegra manteniendo la mirada fuera de la ventana - Ahora vuelvo.

Sin esperar respuesta salió, los chicos escogieron los hombros y pidieron otra ronda, mientras quedaban en donde volverse a encontrar su amiga había vuelto con algo entre manos.

\- Pude notar que Blaise salía en la portada así que lo compre - Dijo mientras les mostraba la portada del _"Corazón de Bruja"_ \- Tal vez nos diga algo... - Hojeo la revista buscando la página indicada - _"Nos encontramos a uno de los empresarios más exitosos de Londres que espera, muy ansioso, a su bella esposa que se fue a jugar a las nacionales de Quidditch. Debemos aclarar que el señor Zabini se encuentra con sus 5 hijos, sólo, y al parecer esto será por un largo tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que la señora Zabini está fuera por más de una semana..."_ \- Leía en voz alta para luego buscar más información ya que lo demás solo eran exageraciones de como podía dejarlo sólo al pobre hombre y demás.

\- Ahora entiendo porque estaba cansada - Susurruba para si mismo.

\- Así que Weasley es jugadora profesional de Quidditch - Comento el castaño, mientras que el moreno corregia mentalmente «Zabini» - ¿Cómo es posible que seas un empresario?

\- ¡OYE! - Se quejó.

\- Pensé que no trabajarias - Apoyo el rubio - Es más pensé que ni sabías que es eso.

\- Puff cállate Malfoy y tu también - Refunfuño viendo las sonrisas burlonas de sus amigos.

\- Es posible que la mini-comadreja le puso mano dura.

\- ¿Pans tu también? - Preguntó ofendido, obteniendo una carcajada de los demás. Sonrió burlonamente, el también era una serpiente - Señora Potter debe tener cuidado.

\- Puff, no me llames así - Bufo molesta.

\- Será mejor volver - Comento Draco viendo su reloj que marcaba las 5 de la tarde «Debes volver a las cinco, papá» recordaba las palabras de su hija, él debía cumplir su promesa y más tratándose de su hija... hija, que extraño sonaba viniendo de él.

\- ¿Qué sucede Draquito? - Preguntó burlonamente el moreno - ¿La sabelotodo no te dejará entrar?

\- Lo dice quien estuvo de niñera.

\- ¡Eran mis hijos!

\- Es lo mismo, seguro que la mini-comadreja se cansó de ti y se escuso con su trabajo.

\- Ja. Eres tu el que hace todo lo posible por irse.

\- Ese no es asunto tuyo.

\- Seguro te amenazó con echarte de su cama.

Theo sólo rodó los ojos cansado, ya empezaban una de sus tantas peleas, dirigió su mirada a su amiga que hacía gestos extraños mirando la tienda de enfrente, sonrió, ella era demasiado orgullosa.

\- Si quieres, deberías ir a comprarlo - Comento ignorando a sus amigos que seguían lanzándose insultos y comentarios que ni al caso.

\- Yo no quiero nada - Dijo desviando la mirada de aquellos deliciosos bocados.

\- Estás embarazada, es normal que se te antoje cosas que alguna vez te desagradaban - Continuó mientras recordaba que su amiga odiaba las cosas muy dulces.

\- No me lo recuerdes - Se quejó nostálgica, mientras que Theo se sorprendía «Debe ser por las hormonas» pensó. - Ya callense y vamonos, llaman la atención - Regaño a sus amigos, llamando su atención y observando como algunas personas dirigían sus miradas hacia ellos, notablemente curiosos.

\- Me voy - Anunció Draco parándose de su silla.

\- Claro, co...

\- Ya cállate - Amanezo la pelinegra sintiéndose cansada de la nada.

\- Será mejor que te acompañe - Se ofreció el castaño que había notado la fatiga en su amiga.

\- Cuidado Theo ¿La lunática no te pegara? - Se burló el moreno.

\- Cállate Blaise - Regaño contando hasta diez mentalmente, no le gustaba que la llamarán así, ni siquiera en sus años de colegio le habia gustaba los apodos que ponían sus compañeros. - Ya decía que era extraño no escuchar tus comentarios estúpidos.

\- No son estúpidos, son la realidad - Se quejó mientras se levantaba.

\- No vemos - Se despidió el rubio, una vez que todos estuvieran fuera del local.

\- ¡Oye esperame! - Llamo el moreno después de despedirse, apresurando el paso.

\- Al parecer debemos ir en un transporte muggle - Comento observando el vientre abultado de la pelinegra.

\- Si, no puedo utilizar la red flu - Suspiro - Pero antes - Se dirigió a la tienda de enfrente. - ¿Que esperas Theo? - Llamo una vez que estaba en la tienda ganándose una sonrisa divertida de su amigo.

\- ¿Que no querías nada?

\- Cállate - Dijo escogiendo uno de los bocados, al demonio la figura, no podía negarse esa exquisitez que hacía agua su boca, además su hijo o hija lo quería ¿Qué tenía de malo?

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_EXTRA_**

**_Las estrellas_**

Draco mientras bajaba al comedor pudo apreciar los cambios que tenía la mansión Malfoy, como: los colores más claros (todo lo contrario a los fúnebres con los que se caracterizaba), también veía como había cuadros y fotografías en las paredes.

\- Te dije que se lo daría a Pegaso - Comento Granger burlonamente mientras daba de comer a una pequeña ¿Pelinegra?. Sin entender nada, aún, se dirigió a una de las sillas de la mesa y pudo ver como... como un cachorro se comía lo que se suponía era su desayuno.

\- Papá - Llamo al rubio mayor (que no estaba acostumbrado) la pequeña rubia mientras bebía su jugo - ¿Porque tenemos nombres de estrellas?

El rubio sabía perfectamente la respuesta, pero se sentía extraño el tener que ser padre.

\- Es una tradición de la familia Black - Respondió el rubio pequeño, llevándose una cuchara a la boca.

\- Cállate, se lo pregunte a papá.

\- Cariño, no te alteres - Dijo suavemente la mujer mayor recibiendo un puchero de la niña, que aún estaba enfadada por lo sucedido de esta mañana.

\- Es una tradición de la familia Black - Respondió después de un suspiro, no sabía porque quería aclarar aquello - Debemos ponerle el nombre de las constelación a nuestros hijos.

\- Si es así - Fijo su mirada en la mas pequeña de ahí - ¿Por qué Aile no tiene el nombre de una estrella?

Draco se sorprendió, ya de por sí le causaba curiosidad su pelo, pues no era castaña o rubia, era pelinegra, pero eso de no llevar el nombre de una constelación era más... ¿curioso?

\- Aile es la rara de la familia

\- Orión - Llamo la atención su madre.

\- Es cierto mamá - Dijo observandola - No es rubia, ni castaña

Bien, ese niño ya le agradaba, se parecía a él, no sólo en el físico sino que también en la personalidad «digno Malfoy» pensó orgulloso.

\- Ya dijimos que Aile tiene más génica Black - Suspiro la castaña. «Claro, ¿Como se me pudo pasar ese dato?» pensó el rubio, eso explicaba el color de cabello, pero...

\- ¿Pero por qué no se llama como una estrella? - Preguntó la niña - Hasta Pegaso tiene uno - Señaló al cachorro que ladro como si entendiera las palabra de su dueña.

\- Recuerda que se llama Deneb Aile, no sólo Aile - Suspiro recordando como su hija buscaba un nombre apropiado para su mascota «No es cualquier mascota, mamá, ya es un Malfoy» había argumentado aquella vez.

\- Aún así es extraño - Opinó pensativo el niño, buscando soluciones en su cabeza.

«Se parece a Granger, cuando va a la biblioteca» pensó observando los gestos que hacía su hijo.

\- ¿Papá, cómo se llamará nuestro nuevo hermanito?

\- Cariño, aún no sabemos si será un niño.

\- Será un niño - Aseguró orgullosa.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? - Preguntó el niño levantando una de sus cejas.

\- Mi instinto de niña me lo dice - Contestó inflando su pecho.

\- Eso es ridículo

Draco observaba como Granger empezaba a reírse por la discusión que tenian sus hijos ¿Eso era una familia? Él siempre estuvo con sus padres, pero en la mesa no recordaba que fuera tan amena y llena de alegría, como la veía ahora... además, ¿Cómo que hermanito? ¿Iban a tener otro hijo? Eso explicaba el vientre abultado de la castaña... por otro lado ¿Cómo era posible que tuviese más de un hijo?

\- Tal vez sean gemelos como Lorcan y Lysander

\- ¿O trillizos? - Dijo alegremente recordando a su tía, mientras que la castaña se ponía pálida y Draco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- ¡Papá, seremos muchas estrellas! - Expresó sonriente la rubia.

Estrellas... Las estrellas brillan mucho... recordaba como su madre algún vez le decía que no era loco el tener nombres de constelaciones sino que se trataba de brillar como una... Su, ahora, familia parecía brillar mucho.

\- Así es, seremos muchas estrellas - Dijo sonriendo sinceramente, mientras algo cálido se alojaba en su corazón además de grabar a fuego las sonrisas de Granger.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_HOOOOLA_**

**_Pufff sufrí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, ya me imaginé a Blaise cuidando de cinco niños jejejejeje nos vemos en otro cap._**


	4. Cap 4 Hijos

— ¡Papá! — Gritaba emocionada una pequeña — Llegaste — Decía sonriente, mientras bajaba de las escaleras, apresurada — Tal como lo prometiste — Sonrió cerrando sus ojos, mientras que el rubio mayor se le quedaba viendo sin saber cómo actuar «Actúa normal... ¡¿Pero que es normal?!» aquella situación lo estaba exasperando — Debo mostrarte algo — Dijo la pequeña y sin esperar respuesta tomó su mano guiandolo.

Se dio cuenta que aquel pasillo por donde lo conducía no era otro más que hacia el jardín. Se quedó ahí, sin mostrar alguna expresión (para que la niña no sospeche), pero internamente estaba muy sorprendido, lo poco que recordaba de aquel jardín, antes maltratado, era un pequeño lugar que su madre cuidaba con mucho recelo porque las semillas habían sido un regalo de su tía Andromeda, pero ahora era diferente, no sólo estaba ahí el gran Rosal, sino que también estaba repleto de muchas flores.

— La vi esta mañana — Llamo su atención la niña — La cuide como te prometí — Decía mientras le hacía señas para que se acercará — ¡Un Malfoy siempre cumple su palabra! — Grito con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera. — A las 5 en punto de la tarde, hace exactamente dos meses — Habló diplomáticamente — Se me encargo la semilla de la flor Dalia representación de mi pequeña hermana Aile, — Se aparto mostrando como una pequeña maceta tenia una planta con unos pequeños brotes de un tono violeta bajo — Hoy doy informe de sus pequeños brotes, ¡una gran paso para una planta! — Informó como si se tratara de un militar o algo por el estilo, el rubio no pudo evitar sonreir y esconder una carcajada.

— ¡Muy bien! — Le siguió la corriente — Espero sus excelentes informes con cada paso.

— ¡Así será! — Dijo firmemente, para luego observar los brotes, muy embelesada.

Draco se quedó observandola «También se parece a Granger, por querer todo perfecto» se dijo así mismo, al parecer sus dos hijos tenían un carácter combinado sobre los dos, aunque aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de estar casado... teniendo hijos y mucho menos con alguien a quien tanto daño había echo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Mamá? — Preguntó James apenas vio como su madre entraba apresurada con dirección al baño.

— Tranquila mamá — Consolaba la pequeña pelirroja, que ya estaba acostumbrada de ver a su madre vomitar. — Papá dijo que llegará pronto — Susurró, su padre ya les había comentado que debían estar al pendiente de su madre, pues tener un bebé dentro no era nada fácil.

— Estoy bien — Habló con dificultad, levantándose y tomando uno de los pañuelos del lava manos, observo a la niña que estaba su lado y negaría si dijera que no era la criatura más linda que había visto «puff hormonas» pensó, desviando la mirada «maldito Potter» maldecia. Al salir pudo ver como un pelinegro le miraba fijamente como si estuviera analizando las posibilidades sobre algo... también observo como uno más pequeño se acercaba con una niña entre brazos, pelinegra por cierto.

— ¿Mamá estas bien? — Preguntó "la copia de Potter», de alguna manera tenía ganas de reclamar y maldecir a los cuatro vientos al maldito idiota de cuatro ojos ¿Porque tenía que estar casada con él y tener tantos hijos?

— Claro — Respondió un tanto insegura, lo suyo no era tener una relación "amena" con los niños.

— Mamá — Llamo el más mayor — ¿Puedo hablar contigo? — Preguntó un tanto serio y nervioso, Pansy solo asintió sin saber cómo reaccionar, de repente sentía que lo que iba a escuchar no le gustaría para nada — A solas... Así que ustedes — Señaló a los más pequeños — Renacuajos, fuera de aquí.

— ¡Mamá! — Se quejó la niña a su lado.

— Sólo será un momento — Dijo y sin saber porque se acercó hasta su altura — Ve a jugar — Sonrió amablemente, la niña dudo un poco, pero luego bajo por las escaleras mientras le proponía juegos a su hermano.

— Vayamos a tu despacho — Dijo el pelinegro empezando a caminar, lo cual la pelinegra agradecía, pues aún no conocía esa mansión. Una vez dentro se sorprendió que hubiera dos escritorios y al parecer el suyo era el que más desordenado estaba «que horror» pensó, aunque ya sabía por donde empezar a buscar información, seguro que esas cajas tenían unas cuantas cosas que le interesaría... — Yo... — Titubeo el chico sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica — Quería pedirte permiso para asistir a un campamento de Quidditch — Dijo rápidamente, mirando a otro lado; la pelinegra se había dado cuenta que escondía algo.

— ¿Sabes? — Preguntó mirándolo fijamente, no sabía como ser una madre, pero sabía como transmitir confianza o sonar amenazante, insitando a hablar — Fui a Slytherin — Fue lo único que dijo, mientras que el muchacho tenía ganas de golpearse al sentirse como un libro abierto.

— Por eso te quiero más que a papá — Sonrió sin darse cuenta que la persona de enfrente se había quedado helada — Papá se daría cuenta que miento, pero lo aseguraría por si mismo y no sería tan directo como tu. — Se desordeno un poco el cabello antes de seguir — Lo que sucede es que quiero pasar tiempo con Sarah, se que tío Ron y papá me prohibieron acercarmela después de aquel beso — Contaba el muchacho misteriosamente, sin ser consciente que su madre perdía el aliento «¿Mi hijo beso a una Weasley?» se preguntaba escandalizada. — Pero te juro por Merlín que era un juego, solo que Tío Ron el exagero dramáticamente.

Levantó su mirada para encontrase con la mirada incrédula de su madre, suspiro, suponiendo que su madre seguía dudando; cuando en realidad los pensamientos de su madre eran todo, pero ninguno que analizará la ahora situación de su hijo.

— Sí, sí, lo admito — Dijo rodando los ojos y agarrándose de los cabellos, dramáticamente — Me gusta esa pelirroja egocéntrica, tonta y berrinchuda — Se levantó y empezó a caminar como león enjaulado — Tal vez herede más que el físico del abuelo — Hablaba, si no se encontrará en su propia crisis existencial se daría cuenta que su madre estaba más perdida que la piedra filosofal — La maldición Potter no afectó a papá, ¡pero a mi sí! — Se quejaba — ¿Porque un Potter tenia que prendase de una pelirroja?

La pregunta de su hijo la descoloco por completo ¿Ella que iba saber? Nisiquiera sabía de la existencia de esa maldición; observó al muchacho pelinegro de enfrente, buscando una respuesta adecuada...

— Supongo que al amor no se le puede llamar maldición ¿No? — Lo observó — ¿O dudas que sea amor?

— No, estoy seguro — Respondió rápidamente, recordando aquella pelirroja, leona tenaz.

— Si quieres ir al campamento será mejor que seas sincero, estoy segura que Potter lo entenderá — Aconsejó cerrando los ojos — De mi parte tienes el permiso — «Es Quidditch después de todo» pensó — Pero recuerda que debes tener de ambos o no haya nada.

— ¡Gracias mamá! — Sonrió triunfante — No se como, pero convencere a papá — Dijo con un brillo en su mirada — Por cierto — Se puso serio de pronto — ¿Pelearon con papá?

La pregunta le agarró desprevenida sin saber que responder.

— Sólo lo llamas por su apellido con estas enojada con él.

— Hormonas — Fue lo único que atinó a decir, encogiendo los hombros sin darle importancia, su hijo convencido la abrazo y salió sonriente.

Mientras ella observó, unos segundos más, la puerta por la que salió el muchacho para luego empezar a buscar en ese escritorio que parecía haber soportado un par de crucios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Qué si!

— ¡Qué no!

Suspiro cansado, desde que había llegado sus hijos rápidamente lo abordaron acusandose el uno al otro, los observo mientras seguían discutiendo sobre de quién había sido la idea de volar en su escoba y por inexperiencia romperla; ambos niños eran castaños, tenían el cabello revoltoso, pero lo que los diferenciaba era los ojos mientras que de Lorcan eran azules profundos de Lysander eran grises, y ahora, ambos tenían un pedazo de hojas en los cabellos y lodo en sus mejillas.

— ¡FUE TU IDEA! — Volvía recalcar Lysander, molesto.

Suspiro, nuevamente, ambos eran su viva imagen, aún no entendía como es que eran tan hiperactivos siendo que él de niño se encerraba en la biblioteca, tampoco sus padres lo eran (a lo que el sabia) y Lovegood no parecía ser una persona hiperactiva; y como si fuera una respuesta clara, apareció la imagen de sus amigos... ahora si estaba claro, después de todo el siempre terminaba siendo arrastrado a las idioteces que hacían, por más en contra que estuviese.

— Es suficiente — Llamo la atención de los niños y levantó la mano en signo de silencio — Ambos están castigados...

Y las quejas no se hicieron esperar, incluso confesaban uno que otro secreto. Theo se llevó la mano a la frente, exasperado por la situación, sacó su varita de su bolsillo trasero y conjuro un hechizo para callarnos, además de mantenerlos quietos.

— Están castigados sin salir — Suspiró, de nuevo, al ver como parecían quejarse con la mirada. — Sin juegos y ayudarán a Tefy con los que haceres de la casa. ¡Tefy! — Llamo para que luego aparezca la elfina de la familia Nott — De ahora en delante Lorcan y Lysander — Les dedicó una mirada severa — Te ayudarán con los que haceres de la casa, dales algún trabajo, por favor.

La elfina lejos de estar de acuerdo se mostró totalmente alarmada, incluso se podría decir que el color se le iba de a poco de su rostro.

— Tefy cree que no es un buen castigo para los jóvenes amos

— Te ayudarán — Demandó autoritario, dejando claro que no había objeciones, la elfina se retiró un tanto molesta y asustada, no era fácil convivir con esos niños.

Pasó unos momentos, pensando en todo lo que veía, pues era todo lo contrario a lo que alguna vez había imaginado.

— Theo — Llamo una dulce voz desde las gradas — No pensaras dejarlos así — Señaló con la mirada a sus hijos.

— Ah, no, lo siento — Se disculpó apenado, se enfrasco tanto en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado de sus propios hijos.

— ¡Mamá! — Corrieron ambos niños fingiendo llorar, cada uno abrazo una pierda de la mujer.

«Serán Slytherin's» pensó al ver como se quejaban y de alguna manera buscaban que "su madre castigará a su padre"

— Era su escoba favorita — Los tranquilizaba, se habían sentado en los escalones a medida que hablaban. —Además este no es el peor castigo — Argumentó acarisiandolos, ambos niños de repente se callaron, divagando en sus recuerdos y sin decir más se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Mientras que el castaño mayor miraba confundido el segundo piso ¿Ya los había castigado? ¿Y fue peor que ahora? Pues se estaba sintiendo como un ogro por no saber de que iba todo, no recordaba algun objeto de importancia en su vida y por eso les dio un castigo improvisado.

— ¿Porque castigaste a Tefy también? — Preguntó la rubia, acercándose más — No creo que le guste la idea después de que destruyeran, la última vez, la despensa.

El no supo que responder, ahora entendía la frustración de la pobre elfina.

— Será por poco tiempo — Se excusó recordando que no había determinado el tiempo que durará el castigo.

— Tal vez deberías enseñarles a volar — Habló mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. El castaño lejos de separarse se acomodó al tacto de la rubia — Estoy segura que sus instintos de Slytherin's quieren ganarles a James.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta, ella también sabía que ellos irían a su casa.

— Uno de estos días les enseñaré.

Y antes de continuar un llanto llamo su atención, sin saber el porqué, una preocupación se alojó en su corazón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Princesa, estas segura? — Preguntó por quinta vez al ver que la niña pelirroja incorporaba harina a una cacerola.

— Si, si papá. Le encantará a mamá — Contestó sonriente, sin dejar de hacer su labor.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que su esposa no se encontraba, la niña aseguró que se había ido a una reunión con su equipo y propuso darle una sorpresa de "bienvenida", el punto era: que el no sabía nada ¿Cómo estaba eso de que era el mejor cocinero? Eso no lo recordaba, trató de comportarse normal y tal como lo hacía verdaderamente, ser cariñoso con los niños no era un problema, ya que el estaba acostumbrado a dar palabras de cariño a diferencia de sus amigos.

— No se que estas pensando papá — Comento una voz desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina — Pero si quieres dormir en el sillón vas por un buen camino.

— ¡Ay, Cass! deja de ser una amargada — Comento otra — Si explotamos la cocina no será la primera vez

— Claro que no, pero será la primera vez que mamá trate de matar a todos, al ver esa porquería — Señaló la cacerola que sostenía la pequeña.

— ¡Cass! — Se quejó la pequeña, sintiéndose repentinamente desanimada.

— Tal vez no saldría tan mal si la hacemos todos — Opinó una nueva voz, entrando y observando de cerca la cacerola.

— No pienso ensuciarme — Se apresuró a decir la morena.

Blaise siempre había sido perspicaz, aunque no se notaba; sonrió, esos niños parecían sus emociones unilaterales, ya luego buscarían más información, por lo pronto tenía la misión... de no dormir en el sillón.

— Creo que será tarde después de esto — Dijo lanzándole harina.

— ¡PAPÁ! — Se quejó horrorizada.

— Bien echo papá — Felicitó el más mayor.

La pelirroja se acercó molesta al envase, agarró un poco y la lanzó a su padre, que por consecuencia le cayó a los más pequeños.

— ¡OYE! — Se quejó la más pequeña mientras que el niño buscaba una servilleta para limpiarse el rostro.

El mayor no hacíamos que reírse con todo el espectáculo de ambas Zabini-Weasley, que se tironeban harina del envase, gritándose insultos; mientras que Blaise le hacía caras graciosas al más pequeño, que estaba sentado, asustado por el reciente ruido (aún no sabía que sucedía, pero ese niño no había hablado en ningún momento desde que "llegó")

— ¡Qué me la des mocosa! — Siseaba la mayor jalando con cuidado, pues tampoco quería lastimar a su pequeña hermana.

— Cass damela — Pidió en un susurró al ver que sus dedos se resbalaban del envase.

Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta, el envase volando por la cocina, derramando de a poco su contenido por todos lados, hasta quedar en la cabeza del hermano mayor... El más pequeño que estaba por llorar, por tanto griterio, empezó a reír muy contento; risa que se escuchaba fuerte y claro en el silencio que se había formado.

— Jajajajajajaja pareces una momia — Se burló su hermana.

— Jajajajajajaja — Se reía la más pequeña y el otro niño reprimida una risa.

— ¡Si quieres reírte, sólo hazlo! — Le recriminó señalando, haciendo que César se estremeciera y empezará a reír un tanto nervioso. — Ya verán malditas pelirrojas — Se quejó para levantar la caserola que tenía la niña y vacierla en ellas, pronto empezaron a quejarse, y una guerra se armó con un César tratando de calmarlos, un William riendo como si no hubiera mañana y un Zabini dispuesto a unirse a la guerra.

Pasaron una hora peleando, donde más que ensuciar la cocina la habían destruido y sólo decidieron detenerse al quedarse sin "armamento".

— Debemos limpiar esto — Se lamentó el más mayor, Blaise.

— Debo bañarme — Dijieron al unísono los más mayores de los hermanos y antes de poder replicar se fueron corriendo y se podía escuchar como peleaban por entrar primero a la ducha.

— Yo también — Se escapó la niña, recordando, a diferencia de los otros, que no tenían un solo baño.

— Yo te ayudare papá — Ofreció sonriente el pequeño. Zabini podía jurar que lloraria en ese momento por la felicidad que sentía, pues no sería fácil recoger ya que no sabía dónde eran los sitios de cada objeto o especie. Le llevaría tiempo, incluso con magia.

— Muy bien Campeón — Felicitó acariciando su cabeza. Observo al pequeño que estaba aún sentado y le sonrió — Tu también terminaste involucrado — Dijo tratando de sacar la harina de sus pelos pelirrojos. En la tarde se había equivocado, no tenia mellizos el niño de enfrente era el más pequeño, pero su físico daba a pensar que sería mellizo de la la niña.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— La estas mimando demasiado — Se quejaba una castaña.

— Un bebé no puede ser mimado —Argumentó el rubio.

— Claro que sí, ya déjala en su silla — Objeto, mientras que el rubio hizo caso a regañadientes.

Después de haber hablado con su hija, al entrar a la mansión la más pequeña llamaba su atención a puro llantos y una vez que la cargó, cuidadosamente, no quiso separarse de ella, aquellos ojos marrones lo había hipnotizado y se negaba apartarse de ella.

— Tu madre es una amargada — Susurró cerca de la pequeña, la cual lo observaba curiosa tratando de entender.

— Te estoy escuchando Draco — Se burló.

— Esa era la idea — Respondió arrogante con una sonrisa de lado.

— Aver padre "divertido" deja la manito de nuestra hija, no se irá a ningún lado. — Comento sonriente.

— Puede caerse.

— Está en un silla anti caídas.

— Pero puede pasar cualquier cosa — Se quejó observando a otro lado.

— Ya dejala empaz — Dijo riendo — Quiere jugar con sus manos.

Draco recién fue consiente que la más pequeña trataba de soltarse.

— De acuerdo — La soltó.

— Ya padre protector, ayúdame a servir la cena — Le dijo tiernamente tomando su mano.

El rubio por otro lado no hizo más que obedecer ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Jamás recordaba hablar tranquilamente con Granger, es más, nisiquiera recordaba comportarse de esa manera, observo sus manos entrelazadas y luego a la niña ¿Tenía algo que ver su ahora familia? Un sentimiento cálido se alojaba en su corazón, pero fuera de estar asustado o sorprendido, sentía que ya lo conocía, como si hiera estado ahí, desde hace mucho tiempo...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Extra**_

_**Objetos preciados**_

Un pequeño castaño observaba a su madre que estaba en frente del peinador sosteniendo una pequeña cajita, con recelo y sonriendo nostálgicamente.

— ¿Mamá? — Llamo su atención.

— Oh Theodore — Saludo sonriente la mujer, que mostraba los párpados cansados.

— Deberías estar descansando — Comento preocupado.

— Y tu deberías estar jugando — Contrataco maternalmente.

— Ya jugué mucho — Dijo desviando la mirada, sabía que no era cierto.

— ¿Seguro? — Preguntó divertida — Tefy me dijo que estabas en el jardín, leyendo.

— Sólo un poco — Dijo sonrojado por ser descubierto; su madre sólo rió por la ternura de su hijo, era muy pequeño aun. — Mira — Le mostraba cajita que tenía — Esto — Sacó una cadenita bañada en oro con un dije de una luna — Me la regalo tu padre cuando me pidió ser su novia.

El pequeño de no mas de 8 años la miraba un tanto fascinado, su padre siempre había sido una persona sería y de pocas palabras, pero su madre siempre hablaba todo lo que él callaba.

— Estaba realmente nervioso — Rió ante el recuerdo.

— ¿Porque? — Preguntó curioso — Ustedes ya estaban comprometidos desde que nacieron.

— Así es, pero tú padre no quería obligarme a nada, incluso estaba dispuesto a pelear por mi Libertad — Sonrió antes de empezar a toser, luego hizo un ademán para tranquilizar a su hijo y para no ser interrumpida — Este objeto es muy preciado para mi — Dijo mientras lo pasaba por el cuello de su hijo — Por eso, debes llevarlo tu. Cuando encuentres a la persona que ames se la darás y estoy segura que esa persona se la dará a tu hijo o hija o a uno de ellos y así seguirá de generación en generación recordando nuestro amor.

— Pero es tuyo — Quiso detener a su madre — Papá te lo dio a ti y es preciado para ti — Le recordó.

— Lo se cariño, es preciado para mi, pero tú lo eres más — Sonrió para luego dirigirse a su cama y palmear a su lado invitandolo a sentarse. — La familia y el amor siempre serán más preciados que cualquier objeto. — Concluyó dándole un beso en la frente, a su hijo, el cual estaba poco convencido sobre encontrar a alguien igual o más preciado que su propia familia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hoooooola, es posible que este capítulo sea el más largo que escribí para una historia._**

**_Gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. El cual pueda que tarde, lo que sucede es que cada idea que se me viene la escribo sin importar qué y ya tenía todo, absolutamente todo, desde el nombre del cap hasta de lo que iba a tratarse (incluyendo extras) y se me borro todo, hay cosas que recuerdo y trató de volverlos a plantear._****_Hasta la próxima, saludos._**

**_Pd: Los invito a leer mi otra historia «OneShot Dramione» que la pueden encontrar en mi perfil._**

**_Pd2: Acabo de darme cuenta de los hermosos comentarios que dejarion (lo sé, soy una maldita despistada) ¡ENSERIO QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS!, sobre todo por las hermosas palabras_** **_de Cris James._**


	5. Cap 5 Familia

Daba vueltas como león enjaulado esperando las noticias del Medimago, estaba más que preocupado.

Cuando había escuchado el llanto de los trillizos sentía que su corazón se oprimia, Luna trataba de tranquilizarlo alegando que era normal en pequeños niños de tan sólo diez meses que lloraran cuando tienen hambre o por alguna otra necesidad, pero la tranquilidad se fue al caño cuando Alexandro lloraba más fuerte y su piel empezaba a tornarse de un pálido azul.

Luna conjuro un patronus y lo mando a una dirección que él desconocía, no sabía que hacer, el pánico se estaba apoderándose de su ser; no sabía nada de niños y de repente tenía cinco, no recordaba nada, pero era consciente de un apego emocional hacia ellos.

Con temor tomó a Alexandra y a Mark, dejándole a Alexandro con su esposa - porque tiene más experiencia- con miedo de hacerle daño. Dejo a los más pequeños con Tefy, los gemelos se encontraban sorprendentemente tranquilos y serios, incluso llenaban un bolso con lo necesario para su pequeño hermano.

Una vez en San Mungo, un Medimago de avanzada edad se llevó al pequeño, desde ese momento ya había pasado dos horas donde Luna había regresado a la mansión para ver a sus demás hijos.

— ¡Theo! — Llamo una voz, angustiada.

— ¿Pans? — Pregunto desconcertado de ver a su amiga.

— Tuvimos que venir en un transporte muggle — Explico un tanto hastiada, el castaño recién reparo en la presencia del pelinegro portador de la cicatriz. — Lo... Tu esposa nos envió un patronus — Se corrigió.

— Gracias.

— Es mi ahijado después de todo — Aclaró sabiendo que su amigo desconocía este dato.

— Tranquilo Theo, se pondrá bien — Dijo el pelinegro después de saludarlo, el castaño sólo asintió incómodo por la cercanía que demostraba.

— Gracias Po...

— ¡Theo! — Llamo la atención la voz de Granger, que llegó y le dio un abrazo. — Luna nos contó todo. No te preocupes por Aile esta con mi madre, Draco vendrá pronto fue a atender una llamada.

Tanto Theo como Pansy se sorprendía la manera tan familiar con la que se trataban.

— Enserio no debiste venir, princesa — Se escuchaba la voz que su amigo moreno llevaba.

— ¡Papá! ya te dije que quiero mucho a los trillizos, además mamá también vino. — Se quejaba con pucheros la pequeña Selene.

— Yo si puedo estar presente, cariño.

— No es justo.

— Gracias por venir Ginny, Blaise. — Agredecia una rubia recién llegada. — A ti también Selene. — Le dedicó una sonrisa y se puso a lado de su esposo.

— ¡Tío! — Llamo emocionada apenas vio a Ron Weasley.

— Hola pequeña — Saludo tomandola entre sus brazos.

Mientras que las serpientes se encontraban incómodas por estar al rededor de las personas con las que siempre peleaban, sobre todo con aquel pelirrojo, Blaise era el más tenso pues se había casado con la hermana menor de la zanahoria.

A los de Slytherin's se les fue la voz cuando su amigo rubio estaba en la misma sala, para nadie era un secreto sobre sus constantes enfrentamientos.

— Familia Nott — Llamo.

«¡¿Astoria?!» Gritaron sus mentes al ver la hermana menor de su amiga Daphne Greengrass.

— Que bueno que viniste — Sonrió y junto sus labios con los del pelirrojo, mientras que a las serpientes se les desencajaba la boca, excepto a Theo que estaba ansioso por saber el estado de su hijo.

La castaña menor de las hermanas Greengrass carraspeo y continuó con su anuncio.

— El pequeño Alexandro Hanz esta fuera de peligro — Theo empezó a respirar tranquilamente, ni se había dado cuenta cuando había empezado a aguantar la respiración — Ahora está durmiendo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que tenía? — Pregunto la madre del pequeño, cosa que agradecía su esposo pues su cabeza no estaba funcionando muy bien que digamos.

— Fue intoxicación — El castaño fruncido el ceño, alentandola a que continuará. — Tiene un metabolismo delicado, al perecer es alérgico al polvo y presentó una indefinida cantidad, no adecuado para su cuerpo, que está en desarrollo aun.

Ambos padres se miraron preocupados, uno más que el otro ante tan descubrimiento.

— ¿Podemos verlo? — Pregunto titubeante el castaño.

— Claro que sí, Theo, ahora está durmiendo, no hagan ruido — Les sonreía para luego guiarlos por los pasillos, dejando a los demás en la sala.

— Me alegra que este bien. — Soltó un suspiro Hermione.

— Jamás había escuchado de una alergia así. — Opinó el pelirrojo después de perder de vista a su esposa.

— Pues ya lo dijo Astoria — Agregó el de los lentes para luego tomar de la mano a Pansy que estuvo tentada a soltarse de manera brusca, pero luego de pensarlo bien no puso oposición, más que una cara hastiada — ¿Estas segura que estas bien? — Pregunto cariñosamente, pues apenas habían recibo el patronus de Luna, la pelinegra tenía urgencia por llegar; ella había encontrado un diario con su letra, sus relatos eran desde que había empezado su embarazo, el cual al parecer era riesgoso, razón por la que Potter no la dejaba mucho tiempo sola.

— Si, Potter

— ¿Ahora que le hiciste? — Preguntaron al unísono Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros, pues ni él mismo sabía, mientras que la pelinegra enarcaba una ceja, ya era la segunda vez que se lo insinuaban ¿Pero que clase de relación tenían?

— No lo sé, aunque la noto normal, y tu Draco ¿Porque estas tan callado, Hermione te volvió a poner abstinencia sexual?

Blaise rompió en risas, mientras Ron sonreía divertido.

— Cállate, Potter.

— Jajajaja ¿Hermione? — Cureoso, dispuesto a seguir divirtiéndose.

— No pasó nada, Harry — Respondió, — Está así desde que hablo con Antares, secretos de Malfoy's — Continuó sin darle importancia.

— Papá ¿Qué es abstinencia sexual? — Pregunto una inocente pelirroja, curiosa por la respuesta.

— Bueno, pues...

— Haber como te sales de esta, ni creas que olvidaré cuando mandaste a Sarah a preguntarme sobre bebés. — Se quejó el pelirrojo con las orejas rojas.

El trío dorado empezaba a reírse a grandes rasgos, la Weasley menor sólo bufaba, pues toda su familia era una bola de dramáticos, bromistas, raros... y por si fuera poco, justo tuvo que casarse con un dramático libidinoso.

— Tranquilizate cuñado — Soltó de lo más calmado, sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos ¿Desde cuándo tenían esas confianzas?, aunque al moreno siempre le había resultado fácil acoplarse a un nuevo entorno.

— Deja de llamarme cuñado, aún no te acepto en la familia.

— La pelirroja es una Zabini — Presumió. — Y tenemos cinco guapos hijos. — Continuó orgulloso haciendo refunfuñar al pelirrojo.

— Ya, ya, basta, compórtense — Los detenía Harry con una sonrisa.

— Ustedes no cambian. — Negaba con la cabeza, divertida una castaña.

— Claro que sí — Contestó, ofendido — Estoy más guapo. — Sonrió el moreno haciendo rodar los ojos a los demás, además de ganar sonrisas devertidas.

— Los de la familia Zabini siempre somos guapos — Rompió la atmósfera la pequeña niña, con delicadeza y con la inocencia de toda niña.

Hermione y su madre soltaron un sonido de ternura, en cambio Pansy se contuvo. Draco se pegó la frente con una de las palmas de su mano y Harry trataba de no reír.

— ¡Por Merlín! — Se puso a la altura de su sobrina. — Ya te estás pareciendo a tu padre. — Se lamentó.

— No seas dramático Ron, que George y Fred también eran así, además es mi hija — Alejo a su hermano y tomó a su hija. — Y por supuesto que es guapa. — Sonnrio haciendo que Zabini levantara ambas cejas en un claro ademan de victoria. Además de acercarse y abrazar a su hija y esposa.

Tanto Pansy como Draco se estaban sintiendo realmente incómodos, Blaise siempre se había podido acomodar, fácilmente, a cualquier situación, a diferencia de ellos tres, aunque Theo parecía llevarse bien con la luna... Lovegood y eso tampoco era de extrañar pues él siempre había sido tranquilo y sin miramientos de lado. El problema eran ellos dos, además de que estaban casados con las personas más complicadas y opuestas a ellos ¿Cómo terminaron juntos? Harry era compasivo, amable e incluso tierno, pero ella era arrogante y orgullosa, dudaba que tuvieran algo en común, él tenía muchos amigos y siempre estaba dispuesto a defender a cualquiera, en cambio ella apenas y se preocuparía por los más cercanos, el era demasiado bueno para ella...

Draco era altanero, arrogante, orgulloso y un tanto cobarde, mientras que Hermione siempre fue valiente, inteligente, protectora y tenía una infinidad de cualidades, y pensar que se casó con él lo hacía dudar y confundir mucho, además de que él se encargó de hacerle la vida imposible en sus años de Hogwarts ¿Y terminaba casado con ella y con cuatro hijos, uno apuntó de venir? Le parecía una mala broma, una estúpida confusión, pero era realmente curioso que sus amigos y él compartieran aquella pesadilla... bueno, aunque tal vez no se lo podía considerar una pesadilla.

— Tenía que ser Zabini — Bufo molesto el pelirrojo, cruzando los brazos.

— Estas grande para hacer berrinches — Llamo la atención la voz de la castaña medimaga.

— Pero Tori...

— Ja, como si Tori te hiciera caso, mejor cuidate Weasley, una Tori enfada es peor que un troll.

— Draco — Advirtió Hermione.

— Es la verdad Mione — Utilizó aquel mote que siempre escuchaba decir a sus amigos. Sabía que si se resistía más a la situación no iba lograr nada y un Slytherin siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad. Pansy observo la escena con la mandíbula tensa, ver a un Draco actuando cariñosamente o algo similar era extraño.

— Mira quién lo dice, ¡cuando Mione te haga la vida un infierno no vuelvas a mi casa llorando! — Se defendió.

— Ron — Llamo la atención Harry, seriamente, mientras el rubio sonreía satisfecho de que callaran a la zanahoria — Draco no va a tu casa, sino que viene a MI casa, llorando — Sonrió, alzando las cejas en claro intento de burla hacia el rubio. — Y tu te le unes de vez en cuando.

Blaise no pudo aguantar la risa y lanzó una que otra burlesca opinión, haciendo sonrojarse de rabia al pelirrojo y bufar al rubio.

— Tu cállate, que ni creas que no se que también vas a su casa a gimotear — Regaño Ginny.

— Exacto, ¿Qué tiene mi casa para que vengan a llorar cada vez que sus esposas los ponen en abstinencia? — Reclamó Pansy, una de esas situaciones también la había leído en su diario. Además de que no quería estar fuera de la conversación.

— ¡No es cierto! — Se quejó el pelirrojo. — Además Harry va a llorar a la casa de Draco o Theo.

— Yo no lloro.

— Si claro ¿Y esa vez que Pansy se enojo porque leíste tan sólo la portada de su estúpido diario? — Comentó inocentemente, Ron, mientras que la pelinegra le dirigió una mirada severa haciendo poner nervioso al pelinegro.

— Eso fue un malentendido, además no lloré. Esa noche bebí por culpa de Draco, el que estaba llorando eres tú porque Astoria se puso de lado de Sarah.

Continuaron discutiendo a cada ratos incriminandose más y más, Draco y Blaise hacían lo posible para acoplarse para evitar sospechas, haciendo que se enteraran de una que otra cosa. Las mujeres por otro lado sólo soltaban carcajadas y una que otra opinión.

Cuando Theo volvió, cargando a su hijo, observo como todos discutían y reían, mientras Astoria les repetía que se callaran por estar en San Mungo, sin darse cuenta el recuerdo de sus hijos discutiendo llegó a su memoria, pasó exactamente lo mismo hace unas horas con lo gemelos, revelando uno que otro secreto sin ser conscientes. Sonrió, hace mucho que no los oía reírse tanto, y estaba apunto de soltar una carcajada de no ser que sintió una intimidante presencia acompañado de una atmósfera fúnebre.

— Se podrían callar, por favor — Sonrió mientras soltaba esas palabras haciendo que todos guardarán silencio. — Gracias, Alexandro está mejor.

— Qu-que bueno — Se rasco la parte trasera de su cabellera, el pelirrojo.

— Tu mujer si que da miedo — Susurro Blaise, que se había acercado al oído de se su amigo, él sólo sonrió orgulloso. Una razón más para agradarle aquella rubia, pues nadie (ni siquiera él) podía parar a sus amigos.

Pansy también se había acercado y acariciaba la cabecita de su ahijado, aliviada de que estuviera bien, le dio una sonrisa a Lovegood, orgullosa de que los callara pues estaba apunto de gritar que le estaban haciendo doler la cabeza. Hermione disimulo una pequeña risa y les sonrió a la pareja.

— Será mejor que no vayamos — Anunció Harry después de carraspear. — Además Pansy debemos volver a lo muggle — Sonrió divertido ante el bufido que soltaba, sabiendo que odiaba los aparatos del mundo muggle.

— Nosotros también nos vamos — Dijo Ginny — Los niños están solos y no quiero saber que habrán echo ahora.

— Tranquila... — Sonrió el Moreno, aunque luego recuerdo lo acontecido de la tarde. — Olvidalo, mejor volvamos.

— Saludame a los gemelos — Sonrió Hermione para luego poder entrelazar la mano con la de su esposo, éste se tenso ante el contacto y estaba dispuesto a romper el contacto por más que provocará confusión, pero se dejó llevar ante la calidez que emitía... Le gustaba aquel gesto.

— Gracias por venir. — Sonrió la rubia. — Sobre todo tu, Pans. — Le dio un abrazo a la pelinegra que correspondía a duras penas. — Se lo difícil que es estar en ese estado. — Continuaba con aquella voz soñadora que siempre la había caracterizado.

— Descuida, para eso está... — Fruncio el ceño, buscando las palabras adecuadas

— La familia — Completo su esposo, le dedicó una sonrisa y empezó a despedirse.

Pansy lo observo y también sonrió, sí, si eran una familia. Una familia que había escogido y al parecer había echo una buena elección.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**EXTRA**_

_**Tus amigos también son mis amigos **_

Había removido todo el escritorio donde encontraba documentos sobre su familia, colegiatirta y demás, como su estado civil.

Todo apuntaba que era una modista, negocio que tenía junto a Granger (lo cual la sorprendió) en el mundo muggle. El nacimiento de sus hijos y ser madrina de uno de los hijos de Draco y Theo.

Busco entre las cajas y encontró un libreta verde que parecía tener algún sello en forma de serpiente, al tomarla esta rápidamente hizo un destello haciendo girar en diversas formas el sello. En la primera hoja se leía claramente su nombre acompañado de un "de Potter", bufo ante eso y empezó a hojear leyendo de vez en cuando. Sus escritos revelaban parte de su vida, donde contaba lo difícil que fue tener a Lily, que lidiar con James era complicado, que Albus era el niño que cualquiera pudiese desear, que Zoé estaba destinada a ir a Hufflepuff (gruño ante la posiblidad) y que llevaba un embarazo riesgoso debido a un accidente al inicio de su estado.

Llegó a una página que le causó curiosidad, después de leer la fecha y unos cuanto párrafos.

_"... estoy furiosa con Harry ¿Cómo se atreve a tomar mi diario? ¿Quién se ha creído? Estúpido León de mier..."_

Siguia leyendo, donde se quejaba sobre la confianza y demás.

_"... tal vez me altere demasiado, después de todo me aclaraba que lo había encontrado cuando Lily y Zoe jugaban ¿Soy una mala esposa?..."_

Fruncio el ceño, ella no era una bipolar, aunque lo atribuyó a los primeros meses de embarazo.

_"... Harry aún no llega, pero Mione me mandó un patronus contándome que estaba bebiendo con Draco y Ron. No puedo creerlo, al parecer exagere, tal vez no debí echarlo de la casa, pero no pienso pedirle perdón..."_

Rio ante lo leído, eran todo un caso. Siguió leyendo de como se había reconciliado y se sonrojo de sobremanera ante lo bien detallado que estaba. Siguió leyendo y encontró una página donde llegaban sus amigos a su casa.

_"... Draco se puso a cantar canciones muggles, coreado de Blaise y Ron. Theo sólo bebía más y más, Harry trataba de calmarlos o echarlos de la mansión mientras trataba de alejarme de todo ese alboroto. No se porque siempre que tienen problemas matrimoniales -la mayoría por una estupidez, pero son unos dramáticos que terminan arrastrando al pobre de Theo- vienen a mi casa, aunque debe ser algo así como saldar cuentas, ya que Harry también va algunas de sus casas._

_Al parecer Mione le puso la abstinencia por culpa de la estúpida rubia, alias falda corta. Ron estas deprimido sobre Sarah -debo hablar con James, seguro él sabe algo- Blaise de nuevo está extrañando a la su amada chica fuego -tenía que asistir como comentadora a un partido de Quidditch fuera de Londres- Theo estaba también deprimido, Scamander volvía a rondar a su amada Luna._

_Son todo un caso, pero me alegra que Harry cumpla su palabra de «Tus amigos, también son mis amigos» es realmente bondadoso, para recibirlos, afortunadamente los niños están en casa de Daphne._

_No soporto escuchar sus canciones, pero debo admitir que tienen una condenada buena voz..."_

Sonrió ante sus escritos, sabiendo que el pelinegro con la cicatriz no criticaba a sus amigos, incluso los aceptaba como los suyos. Y ella hacia lo mismo con los suyos. Se sorprendió que escribiera tal cosa, además de que se notaba el cariño que le tenía a esas personas que alguna vez había humillado tanto, la confianza que emitía a todos ellos era muy clara.

Y al parecer ella también cumplía con la palabras de Potter.

Tus amigos, también son mis amigos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hoooooola, sí se dieron cuenta... me atrase... y antes de que me quieran matar y demás, debo decir, en mi defensa, que lo explique en el anterior cap. Estoy exprimiendo a mi cerebro para recordar todos los sucesos que tendría esta historia y así poder continuar, tranquilamente.**

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen un hermoso cometario sobre que les parece esta historia.**

**Matta-ne**

**Pd: muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sobre tu pregunta @sonrais777 espera un poco, ya te enteraras, espero que disfrutes la historias. gracias**


	6. Cap 6 Un Normal Domingo Parte I

Decir que estaba sorprendido por aquella situación era decir poco. Y es que esto ya superaba toda su imaginación. Ni siquiera terminaban de asimilar sus matrimonios e hijos.

¿Cómo terminaron siendo familia?

Era una pregunta que rondaba en las cabezas de los Slytherin's mientras veían como sus respectivas parejas hablaban entre ellas unos pasos detrás de ellos.

Se encontraban en un gran portón de madera que a los alrededores tenía unas hermosas flores.

Estaban en el mundo muggle.

— Blaise deja de hacerte el idiota y ven aquí. — Ordenó con una sonrisa la pelirroja Weasley menor, tomando unos bolsos del maletero de su auto, cosa que está mañana se enterró y logró convencerla a que lo conduciera.

El moreno aún dudando se dirigió a ayudar a su esposa, aún incrédulo.

¿Cómo debían reaccionar?

Según se habían enterrado, hace unas horas atrás, que compartían alguna anécdota o comida los domingos en alguna que otra casa.

En esta ocacion se encontraban en la casa de los padres de Granger.

— Oh Draco, que delgado te vez. — Comentaba una mujer castaña y mayor con una sonrisa después de abrir el portón. — Seguramente Hermione es la culpable.

— Si, ya sabe. Siempre llevandome la contraria — Dijo sin mucho interés y queriendo molestar a la castaña que llegaba a su lado.

— Qué mentiroso eres Draco. — Se quejó su esposa.

— Ay hija ¿Porque no estas alimentando a mi guapo yerno? — El rubio se sorprendió al saber que estaba al frente de su suegra, por lo poco que sabía -por las estúpidas revistas de Rita- es que los señores Granger estaban desapareciendos. Además de recién darse cuenta de los similares rasgos físicos.

— Claro que lo alimentó, solo que tiene un metabolismo... extraño... — Se defendía arrastrando las palabras.

— Uhm como sea, pasa hijo, pasa. — Invitaba haciéndose a un lado para que entrará.

— ¡Abuela! — Gritaban emocionados dos rubios.

— Buenos días. — Saludo Harry que tenía en brazos a la más pequeña Malfoy's, para desagrado de Draco.

— ¡Oh Harry! Me alegra que estés aquí. La última vez no te logré ver.

— Estaba en una misión.

— Debes tener cuidado, ya sabes que Pansy está delicada.

— Si no se preocupe. — Miro de reojo como su esposa venía platicando con Luna mientras de la mano venían Lily y Zoé.

— Veo que todos están aquí.

— Aún faltan los padres de Draco. — Comentó Hermione ganándose más de una mirada incrédula.

«¿Mis padres?» pensaba el rubio sin poder creer las palabras de su esposa.

Mientras que Theo fruncia el ceño sin comprender, estaba sosteniendo a un par de los trillizos que se chupaban la manos en forma de puño como si no existiera un mañana mirando todo con curiosidad.

Estaba confundido, pues sabía como Lucius Malfoy detestaba a los de sangre impura o traidores en el caso de los Weasley; y dudaba que estuviera de acuerdo con el matrimonio de sus amigos, al menos a los Lovegood no los odiaba.

— ¡Lorcan damelo! — El castaño suspiro cansado interrumpiendo todos sus pensamientos ¿Era demasiado pedir un poco tranquilidad?

— Jajajaja corres peor que una viejita, Zabini — Se burlaba James.

— Cállate estúpido Potter. — Defendía a su primo una pelirroja con su sonrisa arrogante.

— No me llames así, tonta Weasley.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, James? — Pregunto una voz desde atrás poniendo una mano sobre uno de sus hombros de manera brusca.

— Na-nada tio, solo estamos jugando. — Respondió nervioso.

— Más te vale, porque sino...

— Cállate zanahoria andante, ni te atreves a tocar a mi hijo. — Se quejaba Pansy a la lejanía.

— No me llames zanahoria, estúpida serpiente. — Se defendía un molesto Ron, como odiaba/amaba convivir con las parejas tan opuestas de sus amigos.

Mientras que la pelirroja Sarah Weasley se iba discutiendo con James al otro extremo del extenso jardín, no querían que nadie los defendiera o interrumpiera, dignos leones.

Por otro lado los gemelos suspiraron derrotados al ver que su juego se había acabado, después de todo siempre supieron de ese extraño amor disfrazado de odio entre su primo favorito y la Weasley-Greengrass mayor era un obstáculo para divertirse a lo grande. Pero no todo era malo aún tenían primos con los cuales divertirse, además de corromper.

— ¿Qué es eso que tienes? — Pregunto curioso Lysander a un Albus que traía un libro y de la otra mano agarraba a Antares.

— Mmm es un libro, la historia de Hogwarts.

— Mi hermano preguntaba sobre eso. — Comentó Lorcan haciendo énfasis y señalando a la niña rubia.

— ¡Oye! — Se quejó la niña con las mejillas rojas, ese no era un buen día, se había caído al bajar del auto cuando volvió por su broche de suéter -regalo de su abuelo- por culpa de Orión cuando este la regañaba y se iba junto a sus padres que ya estaban lejos y el pelinegro Potter que había vuelto por su libro -para mostrarlo a los demás- la había visto y la consolaba de no romper en llanto a demás de limpiar el leve raspon en la rodilla.

— No la molesten. — Defendía el niño, mientras los otros reían y empezaban a hacer bromas al respecto.

— Mmm ¿Porque tu hijo está pegado a mi hija? — Pregunto acusadoramente Draco a Harry mientras tomaba uno de los bocadillos que le ofrecía su suegra, la cual soltaba una risa divertida.

— Mmm no se — Observando como la niña se abrazaba a su hijo, mientras este parecía discutir con los gemelos castaños. — Desde que fueron pequeños siempre estaban juntos, supongo que la quiere porque la vio nacer.

— Como es posible, era muy pequeño.

— Sabes de la memoria de mi hijo.

— Como sea, están muy juntos.

— Calmate Draco, lo peor sería que se puedan enamorar. — Comentó burlón Blaise, mientras ambos hacían un ademán de puro desagrado.

— Cállate Zabini. Ni loco haría familia con Malfoy. — Refunfuño el pelinegro. — Suficiente tengo con que Mione se casará con él.

El rubio fruncio el ceño ante la mención de su esposa. No es que fuera feliz con todo eso de la familia feliz, bueno tal vez si, pero no dejaría pasar esas indirectas.

— Lo mismo puedo decir yo, de Pansy.

— Es diferente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Yo luche por Pansy... — Un momento lo piensa tratando de recordar. — Tu... no se que hiciste para corromper a Mione.

Draco no sabía que responder pues ni el mismo tenía idea, estuvo por cambiar de tema cuando la comadreja acompañado de Theo interrumpió la conversación.

— Como olvidar esas constantes noches en las que Mione se escabullia por los pasillos. — Se les unió Ron con una leve molestia, recordando esas noches en donde más de una vez la había seguido y perdido el rastro. — Mione siempre fue inteligente, hasta ahora no se que es lo que hacían, aunque prefiero no saberlo.

— Claro como te salían los celos era obvio no te consentrarias.

— Tch, no molestes Harry, además pronto yo también me escabuia al conocer a Tory.

— Jajajajajaja como olvidarlo, incluso te quejaste de que te dio Amortentia. — Se reía el pelinegro mientras que las serpientes se sorprendían ante las aclaraciones.

— Tory no es capaz de eso, es más pensamos que tú le había dado esa poción o la habías hechizado. — Comentaba burlón el moreno, cuidando sus palabras para no levantar sospechas.

— Como olvidarlo, pusiste de escusa todo ese rollo cuando te encontré con mi hermana.

— ¿Quién iba imaginar que Ron no era el único Weasley que iba a las Mazmorras? — Preguntaba divertido ante la reacción de su amigo.

Mientras que Zabini estaba orgulloso de su chica fuego y contrariado de que el orgulloso león haya pisado su casa.

— Cállate Harry, que tú siempre ibas a la Torre de Astronomía.

— Cierto, cierto, pero iba por que Luna me citaba ahí. — Theo arqueaba una ceja ante la mención del nombre de su esposa. — No te altere Theo, sabes que era para buscar una manera sobre el dichoso diario de Godric Gryffindor, aunque cuando TÚ llegaste prefirió buscarlo contigo.

— Era obvio, soy más guapo que tu. — Contrataco el castaño mientras el pelinegro fingia tristeza. — Y fuiste a los brazos de Pansy. — Comentó sin darse cuenta.

— Pansy también ya estaba involucrada, recuerdo que siempre me retaba a que lo encontraría primero.

— ¿Y a todo esto donde está el diario? — Pregunto un curioso Blaise.

— Lo volvimos a poner donde lo encontramos. En uno de los árboles del bosque prohibido. — Respondo lo último ante la mirada preguntona de Blaise. — Espero que nuestros hijos no quieran buscarla.

— Mmm

— ¿Qué sucede Blaise? — Pregunto Theo al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos.

— Sólo pensaba que James es muy unido a Sarah, — Ron fruncio el ceño, mientras que Harry desviaba la mirada después de todo era su ahijada y sabía de los sentimientos de su hijo. — como Albus y Antares, — Esta vez el rubio fruncio el ceño y como si fuera culpa de Harry le dedicó una mirada de advertencia. — y como Orión con mi hermosa princesa, Cass.

— Así que a Orión le gustan mayores. — Analizaba Ron, aunque rápidamente le desagrado la idea de ver a una de sus sobrinas con Malfoy. Que lo perdone Hermione, pero no iba aceptar que sus adn's se mezclaban de esa forma.

— Sólo se llevan un año, además ambos aman el Quidditch. — Decía Harry agradecido que la atención se fuera al hijo de Draco y no a los suyos.

— Claro que no, solo son amigos, ya sabes, como nosotros. — Trataba de escusarse Draco.

— Awww gracias Draco — Se burló el moreno. — Pero tu no me miras con los mismos ojos que tu hijo ve a MI hija, esa mirada le das a Hermione. — Se sintió un tanto raro al decir el nombre de la sabelotodo y se quejó asimismo por revelar eso último, y es que esa mirada si la había visto en ese corto tiempo.

— Cállate, ni creas que no eh notado como Arthur ve a Anteres. — Harry estuvo apunto de ahogarse con su bebida ante lo dicho, era cierto, pero no quería que Orión y Albus -que estaba cerca- escucharán porque sabían lo sobreprotectores que eran con la rubia, además de que no quería ver a su ahijado lastimado.

— ¡Por Merlín! — Exclamó sonriente. — ¿Te das cuenta Draquito? Seremos consuegros en un futuro cercano.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— Yo sé que te gusta la idea.

— Ni en un millón de años.

Los demás empezaban a reír más y más con todos las provocaciones e insultos que se lanzaban.

Mientras los pequeños ajenos a todo jugaban emocionados como si nunca se hubiesen visto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_EXTRA_**

**_Egoista_**

James Sirius Potter Parkinson, viva imaginen de su abuelo paterno, de 12 años, apuntó de cursar su segundo año en Hogwarts. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser valiente, un amante de los retos, protector de sus familiares y amigos, pero lo que desconocían es que su parte Slytherin herencia de su madre y padre -aunque este lo negará y se pusiera a discutir con su esposa terminando en besos y haciendo cosas que no quería saber- era el egoísmo ante un objeto o persona, este echo lo acababa de comprobar.

— ... estaba con Wood — Decía su mejor amigo, Logbotton.

— Tu encargate del maestro, ahora vuelo. — Ordenó seriamente y sin esperar respuesta fue al jardín donde al parecer Ravenclaw tenía libre.

Se acercó a la pelirroja que reía con el estúpido de Wood, fruncio el ceño, mordió su labio inferior y sin esperar más la arrastró a los baños donde Myrtle Elizabeth Warren alias la llorona se encontraba cantando.

El fantasma era quien más disfruto todo el espectáculo de la discusión, era mejor que una novela de amor que encontraba en la biblioteca y queriendo saciar su curiosidad lanzó lo primero que encontró -uno de sus libros- haciendo que James tomará a Sarah en sus brazos para alejarla, agradecía sus buenos reflejos y maldecia al no darse cuenta de la humedad del piso, por lo consecuente cayeron, uno sobre el otro teniendo muy cerca sus labios tanto para ser unidos por un beso de no ser por...

— ¡JAMES! — Se escucho el grito de Ron y Harry, más fuerte el primero que el segundo.

Otra de las cosas que olvidaba es que su padre y pradrino/tio estaban en la dirección hablando sobre la seguridad de Hogwarts.

Y ante toda la reprimenda de moral, hermanos, familias y montón de cosas, se dio cuenta que él también era egoísta como cualquier serpiente sobre todo cuando se trataba de Sarah Jade Weasley Greengrass.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hooooola, lamentó la tardanza y es que no pude escribir con todo los exámenes y trabajos que tenía. Me hundo asfixiada con tantos papeles._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y comenten que les está pareciendo._**

**_Y muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentan y leen esta historia, son personitas importantes en mi life._**

**_Saludos, nos leemos._**


	7. Cap 7 Un Normal Domingo Parte II

Cierta pelinegra estaba a la espera del momento oportuno para escabullirse de aquella platica de mujeres que compartían las esposas de sus mejores amigos.

Había tratado de ir con Astoria, pero está había desapercibido con la madre de Granger.

— ¿Y cómo lo llamaras? — Pregunto Ginny haciendo espabilar a Pansy.

— Mmmmm — Pensó un poco en qué debería responder teniendo en cuenta que no estaba al tanto de su presente. — Aún no lo tengo claro.

— Aveces me pregunto sí será sólo uno. — Opinó Hermione poniendo el dedo índice en su mentón de manera pensativa.

— ¿Porque lo dices? — Pregunto una curiosa Luna.

— Es muy grande para ser cuatro meses y medio. — Obvió mirando el abultado vientre de su amiga.

— Si tienen gemelos, será culpa de ellos. Incluso pueden tener trillizos. — Arqueo las cejas de manera sugestiva haciendo fruncir el ceño a la pelinegra.

— No la asustes Ginny. — Luna tomaba de su té mientras de reojo vigilaba a sus hijos mayores. Afortunadamente Hanz y Pandora estaban durmiendo mientras Mark jugaba con la más pequeña Malfoy-Granger.

— Por Merlín, Luna. ¿Yo que culpa tengo de que Harry y Pans sean un par de calenturientos? — Opinó como si nada, picaramente y encogiendo los hombres.

— ¿Mira quién lo dice? La que tuvo cinco con Blaise. — Defendió Hermione.

Mientras que la pelinegra se asombraba por la confianza con la que se trataban. Además de preocuparle el echo de no saber el sexo del bebé que esperaba, porque eso le habían dado a entender.

— ¡Luna también tiene cinco! — Se excusó la pelirroja.

— Luna sólo tuvo dos embarazos. Vinieron en grupo. — Sonreía para tomar a su hija que empezaba a frotarse sus ojitos con clara señal de sueño.

— Cierto. Luna tienes tanta suerte. — Suspiro ruidosamente.

— Yo no diría suerte. — Bebió otro sorbo de su té. — Fueron embarazos planeados, aunque el echo de que vinieran de a dos o de a tres no era parte de nuestro plan. Pero no me arrepiento. — Sonrió calidamente, ganándose la admiración de Pansy -cosa que nunca lo diría- es decir, ¿Quién soportaría a dos niños con el síndrome de Zabini? Además de tener que cuidar a tres bebés que su única función, por ahora, era chillar, comer, dormir, entre otras cosas.

Luna al sentir la mirada de su amiga Slytherin le dedicó una sonrisa amable y argumento lo siguiente:

— Lo estuviste haciendo bien con tus cuatro hijos, no creo que esta sea la excepción, ni mucho menos si se trata de gemelos. — La apoyo mientras trataba de que su hijo se distragera para no ir a buscar a la otra bebé de su entorno.

— Aunque pensándolo bien. Mione. — Llamo la atención de su amiga que mesia a su bebita. — Puede que tu seas la de los gemelos. — Su amiga parpadeo contrariada para luego dedicarle una mirada fulminante haciendo que su amiga suelte una risa estruendosa. — No te asustes. Pero ¿No lo pensaste? Es decir. Amiga, tú rompiste muchas reglas desde que saliste con Draco, por ejemplo su relación o la tradición de solo tener un hijo, peligros de ser una Malfoy y entre otros. ¡En serio que eres una leyenda!

— Cierto. Ni siquiera se como es que sus padres te aceptaron. — Soltó mordazmente la pelinegra sin darse cuenta. Aún no estaba acostumbrada, después de todo. Levantó la mirada y quedó asombrada al no ver miradas de reproche o algo por el estilo.

— Fue un poco complicado. — Suspiro. — Pero Narcisa siempre estuvo apoyándonos.

— Yo también pensé que te despedazarian cuando Draco anunció su noviazgo a los cuatro vientos. — Soltó divertida la pelirroja.

— Fue romántico y muy obvio. — Argumento la rubia, feliz de que su hijo ya estuviera por dormirse.

— Luna. Sólo para ti fue obvio, incluso Theo se sorprendió.

— Mmm para mi sus relaciones fueron las que me sorprendieron. — Argumentó la castaña.

— Bueno, todos nos sorprendimos con las relaciones de uno o otro. — La pelirroja observaba a sus amigos y reparo en algo.— Excepto Luna, ella parecía saber todo desde un principio.

— A mi no me sorprendió lo tuyo con Blaise. — Comentó la Slytherin sin ser consiente.

— Cierto. — Se avergonzo. — Aún recuerdo nuestra pelea. — Contó sin darse cuenta de la curiosidad ahogada de la pelinegra. — En ese entonces no tenía claro mis sentimientos y me puse histérica al saber que Harry se veía contigo, por un par de palabras había perdido a mi gran amigo y al idiota del que me había enamorado...

— Ni que lo digas, todos los días llorabas.

— Cállate Mione. Ese idiota puede escucharte.

— Pero si ya lo sabe. — Obvió la pelinegra, porque sabía que su amigo siempre se enteraba de todo sin ser un chismoso como la revista de Rita.

— Aj. Ya lo sé. — Bufo. — Cómo sea. Me sorprendió que Harry diera la cara por ti.

— ¿Ha-Harry? — Pregunto sin poder creérselo y tratando de establecer su ritmo cardíaco ante tal declaración, además de encontrar el tremendo calor que sentía en sus mejillas, seguramente eran uno de los síntomas del embarazo ¿Verdad?

— Claro. Incluso casi comienza otra guerra cuando se enfrentó a tus padres...

— Ginny — Advirtió Hermione sabiendo que el tema de los padres de la pelinegra la ponían de malas o triste.

— Lo siento...

Pansy las observo a ambas mientras analizaba eso de que Potter haya peleado con sus padres. Sabía que sus progenitores eran de una mente cerrada y errada, no les gustaba que le llevarán la contraria. Además de que su gran pregunta derivaba de en dónde podrían estar. Su diaro no decía cosas relevantes fuera de su propia familia.

— Yo creo que aceptaron a Harry desde el inicio, sólo que son un poco orgullosos para admitirlo. — Opinó Luna después de ver como su amiga se sumergia en sus pensamientos. — Además de que se encariñaron con James, Albus, Lily y sobre todo aman a Zoé. — Le dedicaba una sonría tranquilizadora.

— Cierto, no por nada les darían regalos gigantescos cada Navidad. Estoy segura que uno de estos días vienen a visitarte. — Sonrió Ginny viendo como su esposo jugaba con los más pequeños de sus hijos.

Pansy sólo asintió y les dedico una pequeña sonrisa sin saber que contestar. ¿Qué clase de relación tenía con sus padres? Ademas de querer saber más de sus "aventuras" con su -ahora- esposo.

— Lo bueno es que sí nuestros hijos quieren estar juntos de manera romántica, nosotros no nos interpondremos. — Opinó buscando las palabras correctas, además de tener aquella necesidad de entablar conversación.

— Mmm no sé. — Ginny observaba a su esposo y amigos de manera pensativa. — Esos parecen tener el plan de encerrarlas en un castillo justo en medio del bosque prohibido de Hogwarts.

— Cierto. — La castaña soltó una risita divertida. — Draco puso por regla que Antares no puede contraer matrimonio hasta los 50 años de edad y que Aile tal vez no debía salir a la luz con tanto "pervertidos de por medio"

— Yo no tengo hijas, pero Aile es muy querida por Theo, es más que su ahijada.

— Bueno, Harry... — Fruncio los labios al llamar por su nombre a su esposo, para ella siempre fue Potter o cuatro ojos o otros sin fin de apodos que molestaban al pelinegro. — El no me dijo sus planes para nuestras hijas... — Trato excusarse sin ganas de defender a sus amigos, ya los conocía, no por nada cuando era niña siempre gritaban -excepto Theo, el lo hacía más silencioso- matar a todos los chicos que la miraran, obviamente habian fallado desde su cuarto año en Hogwarts.

— Blaise hace un drama cada vez que tocamos el tema terminado con maldiciones a cualquier ser u objeto, además de desviar el tema a sexo caliente.

— ¡Ginny! — Se quejó una aborchonada Hermione ganándose las risas mal disimuladas de la pelirroja y pelinegra, además de una pequeña negación divertida de parte de la rubia.

— Creo que Harry es el más comprensivo con este aspecto... — La castaña fruncio el ceño recordando cierta platica que la hizo vacilar. — Bueno, me retractó. — Admitió soltando una risa corta. — Recuerdo que estaba contándole todos los defectos que tenía Orión para que Lily ni siquiera volteara a verlo.

— Supongo que el primer defecto que dijo fue que era Malfoy. — Agregó de mala gana la pelinegra mientras tomaba un pastelillo que le había llamado la atención desde que llegó.

— Exacto. Tu hija salió tan terca al igual que ambos. Se la paso defendiendo a Orión.

— Mmm nuestros hijos sufren de triángulos amorosos. — Soltó una reciente Astoria, trayendo una jarra llena de limonada.

— ¿Porque lo dices Tory? — Pregunto la pelirroja ayudando a servir el jugo.

— Es obvio. James y Sarah se quieren sin darse cuenta que dejan corazones rotos por ahí. — Dio una mala mirada disimulada a los gemelos castaños. — Nuestra Lily admira mucho a Orión. — Pansy no se sorprendió con lo de "nuestra" sabía que ella era la madrina de su pequeña pelirroja. — Pero este solo tiene ojos para Cass. También debemos mencionar que Antares deja a muchos sin sueño ¿Será que dejar corazones rotos está implementado en los genes Malfoy?

— Que no te escuche Draco que se le subirá el ego. — Comentó encogiendose los hombros la pelinegra, mientras ponía atención a las amistades de sus hijos.

— ¿Más? — Se lamentó fingidamente la castaña Malfoy.

— Aún son muy pequeños. Las cosas pueden cambiar con el tiempo. — Sonrió Luna.

— Cierto ¿Quién sabe después de todo? — Lanzó la pregunta una divertida Astoria con la reciente situación que había creado.

— Aunque no estaría mal. — Comentaba feliz la pelirroja. — Además de que no les parece que Mark y Aile son demasiado apegados para ser tan solo unos bebés. — Pregunto a ambas madres que se miraron entre ellas.

— Tu lo dijiste, son bebés. Como Alexandro y Pandora son tan similares con sus horarios, Mark tiende a buscar compañía para hacer lo mismo que sus pequeños hermanos hacen y Aile también busca compañía al no ver a nadie igual de pequeño en la familia.

— Puede ser. Pero sigo pensando que es sospecho. — Ambas mujeres sólo suspiraron, una más divertida que la otra.

— Ya, ya. Ginny ya no las atosigues. — Río la antigua Greengrass tranquilamente brindandole una sonrisa a su cuñada — Mejor cuénteme ¿Como van sus embarazos? — Dirigió su mirada a la castaña y a la pelinegra.

— Odio que me crezca la barriga, siento que explotará en cualquier momento. — Comentó una malhumorada Pansy al ver que los pastelillos ya se acaban con un par de bocados.

— Jajaja siempre dices lo mismo en cada embarazado. No te preocupes falta unos cuantos meses y ya lo tendrás en tus brazos, además que podrás volver al trabajo. — Sonreía la castaña.

— No sabes cuanto me emociona, Granger, mejor dicho, Malfoy. — Respondió sarcasticamente.

— Tranquila. — Sonrió entiendola a la perfección. Recordaba como Draco no la dejó trabajar desde el día uno que se enteró de su embarazo de su primer hijo. Afortunadamente con este embarazo pudo convencerlo/amenazarlo de trabajar hasta los seis meses. — Podrás hacer los bocetos de los diseños que llevabas pensando y tendrás más tiempo con tus hijos.

— Es lo único bueno de todo esto. — Dijo con sinceridad, quería conocer a sus hijos, se sentía un poco molesta consigo misma al no saber ¿O no recordar?nada de ellos, eran sus hijos y los quería, aunque siempre había despreciado la idea. — Cómo quisiera que los hombres llevarán la barriga... — Susurro viendo como su esposo bromeaba con sus amigos.

— Seguro unos serían más dramáticos que otros...

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_EXTRA_**

**_Digna serpiente ¿O León?_**

Orión Abraxas Malfoy Granger, de 10 años de edad, de cabellera rubio platinado y ojos grises, un aspecto idéntico al de su padre.

Desde su corta edad siempre había presenciado las constantes peleas/apuestas de sus padres sobre a qué casa perteneceria en un futuro cercano. Su padre siempre aseguraba que estaría en la casa de las astutas serpientes dignas de la casa de los Slytherin's, como toda su familia. Mientras que su madre lo confrontaba dando por echo que estaría con los valientes leones, dando la cara por Gryffindor.

Su padre, a pesar de parecer una persona reservada y llena de perjuicios -como alguna vez escucho comentarios mientras iba de compras con su madre- siempre se había caracterizado por ser cálido y divertido, no recordaba alguna noche sin tener a su padre contándole alguna historia que tenía que ver con pricesas castañas, guerreros rubios, dragones pelirrojos y locos hechiceros de cuatro ojos, además de decirle que su madre por más que fue una leona era mucho más astuta que todas las serpientes juntas, pero también le hacía prometer que no diría nada al respecto.

Por otro lado su madre siempre había sido alguien sencilla y amorosa, ¡Cálida! le preparaba sin faltar su desayuno ¡Su madre era una heroína! Todo el mundo mágico la idolatriaba, amaba y como digno Malfoy se encargaba de alejarla de gente molesta, como su padre le había enseñado -frío y cortante-. A diferencia de las aventuras que su padre le contaba, su madre le relataba historias y cuentos de Hogwarts o se quedaban viendo películas hasta entradas de la noche cuando su padre tenía alguna misión como Auror. Lo que más gracioso le parecía era que su madre también le contaba que su padre en algunos momento demostró ser más valiente que cualquier león por más que fuera de Slytherin y que estaría orgullosa de él a cualquier casa que perteneciera.

Al menos no le hizo prometer que no debía comentarlo a su padre, aunque había decidido no hacerlo.

— A ti también te molestaran con eso de las casas. — Contaba a su pequeña hermana pelinegra que ladeaba su cabecita sin entender nada, aunque le parecía divertido los suspiros dramáticos que hacía su hermano. — No te preocupes, te sacaré de esas situaciones... claro, si no te pones de lado de alguno de los dos. — Se corrigió al recordar que Antares quería ir si o si a Ravenclaw, para alegría/alivio de sus padres, después todo también era una dotada en inteligencia.

No por nada los más inteligentes de su generación eran sus padres.

La pequeña seguía sin entender nada y sólo babeaba sobre su puño, mientras movía sus pies. Le gustaba que su hermano le hablará y le diera de comer un poco de puré.

— Aunque. — Sonrió. — Me gustaría demostrarles que soy un Malfoy diferente, en todos los aspectos. — La pequeña le brindó una resplandeciente sonría y le ofreció su puño babeado y manchado con algo de puré. — Así que me iría a Gryffindor...

El pequeño le sonreía abiertamente a su hermana más pequeña sin darse cuenta que detrás de la puerta del comedor su madre sonreía con autosuficiencia y cruzando los brazos ante su padre que desviaba la mirada y trataba de no hacer un puchero o berrinche por haber perdido, ahora tendría que ayudar a los elfos durante unos días...

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hooooola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien n.n_**

**_Les traje este capítulo por la espera que tuvieron con el anterior, lo siento. Estos días las cosas se están poniendo difíciles además de que la empresa que me brinda el servicio de Internet me está fallando de manera descarada -los demandare... ok no- y a esto debo sumarle las horas de trabajo y estudio._**

_**Lo ****siento. **_**_ T_T_**

**_Espero que le haya gustado, no se les olvidé comentar que les está pareciendo o que se esperaban. Ojalá les haya gustado._****_Nos leemos. Que tengan un lindo día n.n_**


	8. Cap 8 Un Normal Domingo Parte III

Los varones de la casa pronto se unieron a la conversación de sus respectivas esposas, mientras los niños jugaban esparcidos por el extenso jardín que poseían los Granger.

— Ya estoy cansada mamá. — Hizo un puchero para que su madre la levantará entre sus brazos, antes de que Pansy pudiera reaccionar su pelinegro esposo ya se había adelantado.

— ¿Jugaste demasiado? — Le pregunto Harry a su pequeña Zoé que negaba con la cabeza.

— Me cansé de intentar hablar con William. — Su padre fruncio el ceño y acaricio su cabecita.

— No te preocupes, ya verás que pronto podrá hablar.

— Zoé no te preocupes. — Llamo la atención la madre del nombrado niño, cargándolo. — Debes tener paciencia, no es fácil para él. — Dijo mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabecita que estaba cayendo en el hueco que hacía su cuello y hombro.

Blaise se moría por preguntar porqué su hijo más menor no hablaba y como si Merlín se apiadiaria de él, llegó Astoria.

— Será un tratamiento largo, estoy segura que verlos... lo a trastornado.

— No es fácil para un pequeño. — Renego Ron tomando suavemente de la cintura a su esposa.

— Para ningún niño es fácil ver como asesinaban a personas cercanas. — Se lamentó Hermione después de que ambos pequeños estuvieran cerrando sus ojitos.

Blaise fruncio el ceño llegando a una conclusión. Sí su hijo no hablaba era seguramente por imágenes traumáticas relacionada con la muerte de magos o muggles, y de alguna manera presentía que su familia tenía algo que ver con todo esto.

Se sorprendió cuando su esposa acaricio su hombro transmitiendole apoyo y una indescifrable calidez que lo relajo.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

Venían gritando los gemelos junto a Antares haciendo sobresaltar al menor de los Zabini que estaba listo para lanzar un llanto de no ser por Blaise que empezó a darle suaves palmaditas en su espaldita.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto en un susurro después de hacer un ademán para guardar silencio.

— ¡Mamá Albus rompió el jarrón de la abuela de Orión! — Dijieron ambos en susurros suficientemente altos para que los adultos escucharán.

— ¡No es cierto! — Lo negó con la cabeza apresuradamente Antares. — No fue su culpa. — Empeza a explicar a su padre que la levantaba entre sus brazos. — Estuvimos jugando y el estante que construyó el papá de tío Ron se movió y salió un esfera que chocó con el jarrón. — Explicó rápidamente con notable preocupación y temiendo que regañaran a su amigo.

— ¿Y ahora donde está? — Pregunto Harry al no ver a su hijo.

— ¡Tío Harry! — Llamo alarmada. — Tienes que ayudarlo, James, Sarah y Arthur lo están regañando y Orión no me dejo quedarme.

Harry fruncio el ceño sabiendo que su hijo no sería capaz de levantarle mano, sin embargo también estaba seguro que en estos precisos momentos debían estar discutiendo y atacando a su hijo. Pansy lo frenó cuando estaba por ir donde se encontraba sus hijos.

— Iré yo. — Se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada. — No llegarás rápido con Zoé en brazos. — Argumentó cuando la iba interrumpir.

— No es necesario. — Habló por primera vez una voz que recién hacía acto de presencia congelando a Draco y quitándole el aliento a Pansy, Blaise y Theodore.

Draco a un sin ponérselo creer, observaba como su madre se acercaba a ellos tomando de la mano al segundo hijo de su mejor amiga.

— ¡¡¡Abue!!! — Se soltó de su padre y corrió emociona a abrazar la mujer de avanzada edad.

— Buenos días, querida. — Se puso a su altura le devolvió el abrazó. — ¿Te portaste bien?

— Si. — Asinto sonriente. — La Flor de Aile ya está con sus pequeños brotes — Le contaba emocionada, mientras Narcissa escuchaba atentamente para luego levantarse y saludar a cada uno de los presentes.

— ¿Qué sucede, Draco? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma. — Bromeó para luego abrazar a su hijo sacandolo de la espufección al rubio, sin poder creer que su madre, se encuentre ahí, tan tranquila y mostrando aquel carácter cariñoso que sólo él, su padre y amigos conocían.

— Mamá — Fue lo único que dijo.

Mientras su hija estaba esperando el momento adecuado para defender a su amigo, y esté le contaba a detalle acerca del accidente a sus padres. Pansy ponía atención al relato de su hijo mientras miraba de reojo la reacción de Draco así como la de los demás, agradecía que los demás estuvieran en otros asuntos, como Ginny y Blaise hablando con Astoria sobre el tratamiento de su hijo -cosa que también le sorprendía, recordaba leer algo sobre eso en su diario-; Luna y Theo estaban hablando con la madre de Granger para poder acomodar a los trillizos que habían decidido dormir; Hermione mecia a a su pequeña hija para que volviera a entrar en su profundo sueño, que estaba por ser interrumpido por tanto escandalo. Ron se había retirado cuando escucho que su hija estaba con su ahijado.

— ¡¡¡Abu!!! — Volvió a llamar la atención la pequeña Antares para ser alzada por el padre de Draco. Para los cuatro Slytherin's el tiempo había parado y se negaban a creer lo que veían.

El gran Lucius Malfoy estaba dándole mimos a su nieta, además de darle consejos para "abogar" por su amigo. Pronto apareció el mayor Malfoy-Granger para saludarlo de manera informal y a lo muggle seguido de una reverencia, su pequeña hija se removió incómoda, pues su sueño se había esfumado al ver a su recién llegado abuelo, tanto que extendía sus pequeños brazitos para ser cargada. Ante todo pronóstico, Lucius dejó a Antares en el suelo haciendo que se fuera corriendo de nuevo a lado de su amigo, y se acercó a Hermione para poder tomar a la más pequeña que pedía por su atención. Por puro reflejo, Draco se había apego más a la castaña, pasando su brazo al rededor de su cintura de manera protectora, gesto que no pasó de ser percibido por sus amigos.

Por otro lado, la castaña le sonrió en forma de saludo a su suegro y le entregó a su hija que empezó a reír como si hubiese descubierto la gracia del mundo.

— Siempre sucede eso. — Soltó un pequeña risa la castaña, divertida y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

— Me extrañaba. — Soltó amablemente Lucius para luego saludar a los demás con un asentimiento. Su madre se puso a su lado para admirar a la pequeña. — ¿Cómo vas con tu embarazo, Mione? — Pregunto jugando con la mano de su nieta, mientras su hijo seguía incrédulo y más con el apodo cariñoso que se dignaba a utilizar como si nunca la hubiera despreciado por ser descendiente de muggles.

— De maravilla, Lucius. — Respondió con una sonrisa.

— Nos alegra que estes bien, nos hubiera gustado venir antes, pero con todo de los viajes no pudimos llegar. ¿Ya saben el sexo de bebé? — Hablaba Narcissa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su nieto que bebía un jugo de naranja.

— No hay problema, siempre serán bienvenidos Cissy. Y sobre el sexo del bebé... — Sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Draco que lo volvió a la realidad y dejará de matarse para hallar la incógnita a todo lo sucedido. — ... decidimos que está vez sería sorpresa.

— No se porqué, pero lo presentía. — Apoyo la mujer para luego volterse hacía Pansy. — ¿Y tú querida?

— Siempre estoy bien cuidada. — Respondió desde lo más fondo de su corazón, sin ser consciente y de la manera más sincera haciendo sonreír a su esposo que la abrazó por detrás después que James se llevará a la pequeña Zoé.

Albus ya había sido perdonado y de nuevo se había perdido a jugar con los gemelos y Antares.

— Todas ustedes siempre estaban bien cuidadas. — Comentó observando a cada una.

— Gracias, aunque aveces creo que yo cuido de él. — Opinó la pelirroja haciendo que los demás dejarán escapar una que otra pequeña risa.

Pronto la madre de Granger anunciaba que estaba listo el almuerzo. Hermione aseguraba que debían ayudarle, pero está se negaba alegando que a la siguiente ellas cocinarian.

Todo el almuerzo fue un campo de batalla para los Slytherin's ya que en su vida habían compartido mesa con tantas personas.

Controlar a sus hijos inquietos era todo un desafío.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Pronto el atardecer se hizo presente después de ayudar con los trastes -sin magia- y contar una que otra anécdota.

— Fue una sorpresa que tus padres se encontrarán aquí. — Opinó Pansy una vez que llegó al lado de sus amigos, alejados de los demás que estaban en el jardín jugando con sus hijos o simplemente platicando.

— Imagínate como me siento yo. — Contrataco Draco observando como sus padres platicaban con sus suegros y los padres de la comadreja, que habían llegado justo a la hora del almuerzo.

— No puedo creer que tu padre este ahí, sentado junto a Arthur Weasley y platicando como si nada, bebiendo té. — Comentó Blaise de manera irónica. — Con esto me queda claro que esto se trata de una absurda pesadilla.

— Sigo diciendo que esto no es un sueño o una pesadilla. — Suspiro Theo para ese momento ya tenía una silla en mano para que la embarazada pudiera sentarse.

— ¿Y cómo demonios explicas eso? — Señaló exasperado Blaise, el hecho de su familia tuviera que ver con la falencia de su hijo lo tenía alterado.

— Las personas cambian...

— Ellos no cambiaron... — Interrumpió Pansy a su amigo moreno — ... siempre fueron así... — Dirigió su mirada a sus amigos. — Hasta que tuvieron que ser arrastrados por el mestizo ese. — Argumentó despectivamente, dejando en claro los momentos vividos con el matrimonio Malfoy-Black.

Porque Lucius aún siendo de un caracte frío y un tanto distante, siempre había estado con ellos mientras correteaban por el jardín de la mansión Malfoy y dándoles uno que otro consejo, mientras que Narcissa siempre les brindaba sonrisas cálidas, amables y uno que otro abrazo, a esto también había que agregarle la presencia de las hermanas Greengrass que no estuvieron tan presentes, pero si eran testigos fieles de todo el cariño que la pareja desbordada, muy a su manera. Sin embargo todo se puso turbio con el primer llamado a los mortifagos de primera fila donde Zabini, Parkinson y Nott también pertenecían, desde ese momento su comportamiento se había vuelto más altanero y orgulloso, ellos podían asegurar que muchas veces se ponía nervioso y se desquitaba con Draco, gritándole, pero afortunadamente jamás le habia levantado la voz a la mujer que tanto amaba, y aquello le daba esperanza a Draco de saber que su padre no se estaba pudriendo por dentro y que muy en el fondo seguía siendo aquel hombre al que siempre había admirado.

Por otro lado sus amigos no iban a negar que extrañaban aquellos momentos agradables de su vida, que atesoraban con recelo. Porque si, se podría decir que ellos eran la familia que siempre habían deseado; para Pansy convivir con sus padres siempre había sido algo así como un sacrificio ya que eran un matrimonio arreglado y desde niña le habían inculcado atrapar a Draco sin importarles las opiniones o los sentimientos que ella pudiera llegar a tener y por eso los padres de su amigo siempre fueron algo así como la perfección que necesitaba en su vida, sin ataduras que no tomarán en cuenta al amor; para Blaise conseguir acogo y protección en Narcissa siempre fue bienvenido y que Lucius sea un buen anfitrión era más que suficiente, pues tener una madre que se la pasaba de viaje en viaje con uno que otro amante y olvidándose que tenía un hijo no era nada agradable, el que sea de mente abierta había sido gracias a que su madre lo abandona literalmente con el poder de mandar mansión y a los elfos, pero lo que el buscaba es un sentimiento acogedor, cosa que no lograba hallar en las frías paredes que lo rodeaban, todo lo contrario a lo que sentía cuando iba a la casa de su amigo; mientras que para Theodore fue como un refugio, ya que su padre había cambiado drásticamente después de la muerte de su madre, abandonandolo, golpeandolo y gritándole cada vez que lo veía, todo por parecerse a su madre o tan solo pronunciar su nombre -como las primeras veces desde que murió-, recordaba que había mandado a deshacerse de todas las fotos que llegará a tener en la mansión, es por eso que el único que había logrado rescatar estaba escondido en la mansión Malfoy confiando en que estaría más que seguro.

Sí, no sólo Draco deseaba revivir aquellos momentos que podían presumir de una verdadera familia. Sin odios, guerras, miedos y demás de por medio.

— Si es un sueño no quiero despertar. — Susurro Draco observando como Hermione sonreía juanto a sus padres.

Fue tan audible que sus amigos lo captaron en poco tiempo y no dudaron en estar de acuerdo.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Extra_**

**_No es fácil_**

Belmont Arthur Zabini Weasley de tez blanca, cabellos negros y con 12 años de edad era consiente que ser el primer hijo de Ginny Weasley y Blaise Zabini había sido todo honor ya que obtenia uno que otro halago por donde fuera, en su mayoría por ser hijo de quien era. Su madre una heroína, jugadora profesional de Quidditch y su padre un magnate empresario que se encargaba del enlace de los aparatos muggles con el mundo mágico.

— ... por favor aceptalo. — Dijo temblando un jovencita de primer año de la casa de Hufflepuff, para luego salir corriendo hacia el gran comedor.

Arthur -como gustaba que le llamasen- suspiro nuevamente ¿Porque tuvo que nacer tremendamente guapo? Aunque no era su culpa, ya que había escuchado que sus padres eran "todo un casanova" en sus épocas de colegiatura.

Pero había algo que le desagradaba y más al ser elegido por la casa de Slytherin, y es que odiaba toda esa "gloria", odiaba toda esa atención porque sentía que veían a sus padres y no a él, no a Belmont Arthur, sino a Blaise Zabini el atractivo chico que todas quieren o al Weasley amable y genio de Quidditch.

— Estoy cansado. — Se recosto en uno de los pilares del Castillo mientras sostenía la caja de chocolates, tendría que llevarla donde un maestro para saber si tenía alguna poción o eran auténticos.

— Pero si sólo duermes en clases. — Lo acusó una voz desde su atrás.

— Cállate Cass. — No necesito voltear la mirada para saber que era su hermana, su voz era fácil de percibir además de que la había escuchado desde que pronunció su primera palabra.

— Uy, que humor. — Se burló, poniéndose a su lado, luciendo un perfecto moño en su cabellera pelirroja.

Su hermano ni se inmutó, sólo miraba el horizonte teniendo pensamientos filosóficos.

— Qué importa los que los demás esperen de ti, solitos se decepcionan. — Comentó observando el cielo mientras cruzaba los brazos y se ganaba una mirada curiosa de su hermano mayor. — Mientras papá y mamá, lo sepan, además de nuestros amigo los demás dejan de ser relevantes.

Eran palabras tan comunes, que no eran únicas o fuera de lo normal para sentirse especial o algo por el estilo, pero cada uno tenía su forma de verlas y sonrió ante el hecho de que venían de alguien que aprecia y se esfuerza por quererle subirle el ánimo intentando ser interesante y lucir madura.

— No sirves para dar ánimos, déjalo.— Se burló.

— Eres Belmont Arthur, te conoces, te conocemos, eres el idiota de Arthur. — Sonrió su hermana en respuesta.

— No es fácil, sabes...

— ¿Quién dijo que lo sería? No te hundas, además no eres tan guapo como papá. — Se despidió sin esperar respuesta.

Mientras que Arthur sonreía y soltaba una carcajada como buen Zabini-Weasley que era, estaba en sus genes después de todo, el demostrar quien es y presumirlo.

E iba a presumir al verdadero Belmont Arthur y no al prospecto a base de lo que fueron sus padres.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hooooola, lamentó la tardanza, pero con todos los conflictos que hubo no pude actualizar, además de que irónicamente como estoy de vacaciones debería tener tiempo de sobra, sin embargo me encuentro más ocupada y cansada -sip, estoy trabajando en vacacione- agotador._**

**_Espero les guste el capítulo y les este gustando la historia._**

**_Por favor no se olviden de comentar, votar y demás. Hacen latir a este pobre corazón \/_**

**_ESPERO HAYAN PASANDO UNA HERMOSA NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO._**

**_FELIZ 2020 que sus deseos y metas se cumplan. n.n_**

**_Gracias por leer_**, **_por sus votos y su comentarios. Gracias._**

**_Nos leemos. U.U_**


	9. Cap 9 Conociendo

Decir que todo marchaba como viento en popa era una total hipócrecia. Los cuatro Slytherin's tenían muchos problemas para adaptarse a sus ahora familias.

Draco batallaba consigo mismo cada vez que se repremia de tener que mostrar afecto, el cual empezaba a tener y tenía miedo de acostumbrarse y un día resultará ser todo falso. Theodore también lo tenía complicado cada vez que debía controlar a sus hijos y amaba pasar tiempo con los trillizos, Luna no era ningún problema, incluso podía asegurar que se comunicaban perfectamente. Blaise pasaba más tiempo con sus hijos y trataba de acercarse a la Weasley menor que era complicado por no saber-recordar muchas cosas como el lugar específico de cada objeto.

Pansy era la que menos problemas tenía porque todo lo culpaba a sus hormonas como esta semana que obligó a Harry a dormir en el estudio o en otra habitación alegando que le causaba náuseas y para su fortuna sus hijos estuvieron de su lado.

Sonreía divertida recordando la situación, mientras se dirigía a un local de postres.

— ¿Y la causa de es este encuentro? — Pregunto Blaise apenas vio a su amiga, ni se molesto por la reprochante mirada que le dio por no saludarla.

— Siempre supe que los modales te resbalaban. — Lo acusó ignorando la divertida sonrisa de su amigo. Lo había citado para informale lo que había encontrado, le hubiera gustado que Theo y Draco estuvieran ahí, pero estos estaban ocupados con su trabajo.

— Como sea. — Se encogió los hombros mientras esperaba a que el mesero traiga su orden.

— ¿Porque de tan mal humor? — Pregunto curiosa, observando el menú para poder pedir. — ¿Tu chica de nuevo te tiene en abstinencia? — Se burló sonriente, mientras su amigo bufaba exasperado.

— Claro que no. Sólo no pude dormir.

— Observo como su amiga arqueaba una de su cejas y antes de que soltara otro comentario burlesco, continuó. — Estaba buscando alguna información y sin querer la desperté y me botó. — Se quejó y añadiendo un tono más molesto a lo último.

— Ya veo. — Fue lo único que dijo tratando de ser racional, pues sabía perfectamente cuál era el asunto en particular que lo frustraba.

— ¿Me lo dirás? — Pregunto impaciente, quería regresar rápido para poder ver por última vez a su esposa, pues esta saldría a un nuevo viaje como comentarista de Quidditch.

— Estas tan insistente. — Se quejó y dio el primer bocado a su delicioso pastel de fresas que había traído el mesero. — Se lo que ocurrió con tu hijo.

Blaise estaba bebiendo tranquilamente y al escucharla levantó su mirada hacia ella tan bruscamente que Pansy juraria que se había quebrado algún hueso.

— Dime todo lo que sabes.

— Me parecía extraño que un par de hojas de mi diaro estaban en blanco y había otra donde hablaba de tu hijo, pero sólo lo menciona en cierto accidente. — Tomó otro bocado. — Supuse que esas hojas tenían algo que ver después de intentarlo varias veces conseguí que me mostrará lo que estaba escrito.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? — Pregunto curioso, sabía perfectamente de aquellos hechizos que logrará desaparecer las escrituras y para que de nuevo aparecieran se debía ofrecer algo a cambio.

— De tanto intentarlo y que rebotara un par de veces me pinche el dedo con un alfiler y mi sangre quedó ahí. — Se encogió los hombros.

Blaise estaba sorprendido, pues todo lo dicho su amiga quería decir que en esas hojas de su diario había una valiosa información como para mostrarse solo con la sangre de su usuaria.

— Si, yo también me sorprendí. Cuando empecé a leer me di cuenta de la razón. Relatan la ubicación de las listas de todos los mortífagos que siguen activos.

— ¿Qué...?

— Además tu familia está demasiado implicada.

— Explicate.

— Hace aproximadamente cinco meses un grupo de mortifagos atacaron mi mansión, afortunadamente mis hijos no se encontraban, sólo estábamos Harry y yo. Luchamos contra ellos, pues estaban buscando un documento que se encontraba ahí, Sirius Black guardaba información del linaje Zabini. Harry mando un patronus y llegaron Draco, Theo, Weasley, tu y un par de autores más. Pronto también habían llegado los dementores. Pudimos lograrlo hasta la llegada de Dean Zabini que lastimó a tu madre para poder tener a William...

— ¿Dean Zabini? El es... — Estaba sorprendiendo tratando de recordar como lo había conocido.

— Pues al parecer estuvo involucrado con tu madre para saber todo sobre ti. Cuando te saliste de las líneas de Voldemort tu familia había perdido estabilidad por considerar a todos los Zanibi como traidores. Y como tu eras el heredero y te negaste a jurar lealtad...

— Se querían llevar a mi hijo más menor para entregarlo y borra rastro de nosotros. — Completo apretando los puños con fuerza.

— Así es, ese desquiciado te acorralo, y tu hijo vio como mato a ese par de autores además de que lo expuso a los dementores, como tu estabas también peleando yo me encargué de salvarlo.

— Eso explica lo riesgoso que es tu embarazo.

— Aquella vez.. — Suspiro —... no sabía que estaba embarazada por eso no tuve cuidado cuando un crucio me llego en la parte del abdomen. Fue un milagroso que mi bebé sobrevivirá.

— Ya veo ¿Qué sucedió después?

— Llegaron más aurores y pudimos rescatar a tu hijo, pero Dean Zabini se suicidó en frente de tu hijo y le dijo algo antes de morir. Ver todo lo que sucedió hizo que tu hijo no quisiera volver a hablar.

— No puedo creerlo.

— Ni yo, sentí la misma impotencia cuando me entere que esos malditos tuvieron que ver con que mi hijo pueda nacer con alguna dificultad.

— Sabía que mi familia tenía algo que ver. Después de todo fueron ellos los que me entrenaron por ser el heredero después de la muerte de mi padre. Dean era un primo lejano de mi padre es por eso que él ni sus hermanos podían tener el cargo. Querían una sangre limpia. — Renego tratando de controlar su furia. — Por cierto ¿Cómo que mi madre estaba con mi hijo?

— También me sorprendí, al parecer no sólo Lucius y Narcissa se encariñaron con su nuera y nietos. — Tomó de su café sonriendo ante el sabor. — Mis padres también también aman a Harry, aunque no nos visitan mucho. Y tu madre no es la excepción e incluso la familia Greengrass participa de aquellos encuentros de fin de semana. — Le relato y continuó antes de ser interrumpida. — Y sobre las listas de los mortifigos activos no tiene sentido revelarlas por que cambian de un lugar a otro, pero la verdadera razón por la estas hojas están selladas es para esconder la ubicación de la última carta de Merlín.

— ¿Qué? — No podía creer como algo tan valioso y antiguo como eso puede estar escondido en la mansión donde vive su amiga.

— Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero al parecer no puede ser abrido por nadie que no lleve su sangre.

— Pero su linaje ya no debe existir.

— Se dice que su sangre puede aparecer después de diez generaciones y sólo esa persona los podrá leer, además que los Black se comprometieron a resguardarla es por eso que está en la mansión. Es posible que en ahí estén escritos los hechizos más poderosos que pudiera llegar a existir.

— Eso me da entender por qué estan selladas esas páginas, no quieres que ni el ministerio ni los mortifigos se entere. Porque si el ministerio se entera van a querer tomar posesión y los mortifagos se enterarian. — Deducia para su mismo.

— Si. Estoy escribiendo un diaro para poder estabilizar mis recuerdo que al quedar tanto tiempo expuesta a un dementor en el comienzo de un embarazo me hizo perder la cordura, incluso estuve un tiempo en San Mungo. Y una vez que este estable, este se destruirá.

— Gracias. — Sonrió tomando por sorpresa a su amiga. — Siempre es grato ser ayudado por un amigo. — Pansy también sonrió.

— No es nada, creo que la única fuente de donde podemos sacar información es de ese diario. Y me complace todo lo escrito. — Sonrio burlonamente recordando escritos de algunos sucesos vergonzosos de sus amigos.

— Como sea. — Desvió la mirada. — Te llevaré a tu hogar... — Sonrió sabiendo todo el significado de aquella simple palabra, además de que se dio cuenta como su miga había olvidado aquella manera tan despectiva con la que nombraba a Potter. — Estas demasiado glotona. — Dijo observando los muchos platillos vacíos.

— ¿Me estás llamando gorda? — Pregunto entredientes.

Blaise Zabini siempre supo que llamar a una mujer gorda era peligroso y ese día supo que llamar gorda a una mujer embarazada era aún más peligroso y doloroso, muy letal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba totalmente seguro que de su respuesta era un rotundo "no", pero la persona en su frente esta dispuesta a obligarlo a que cambie de opinión, sea por las buenas o por las malas.

— Que no.

— Por favor.

— No.

— Hazlo por los niños.

— No.

— No te cuesta nada.

— No.

— Pero...

— Granger, Granger, no lo haré. — Dijo Draco tranquilamente observa el extraño cubo donde las personas se movían.

— Por Merlín, Draco hazlo por los niños. — Volvió a insistir Hermione. — Además es tu culpa, te dije que ese programa se les metería en la cabeza. — Lo acusó.

Draco suspiro exasperado, desde que llegó después de investigar las funciones que cumplía en su empresa había sido abordado por Hermione que ha estado insistiendo un buen rato para que su pusiera esa ridícula pijama en forma de panda, alegando que sus dos hijos querían una fiesta de pijama con su familia. Lucius había escapado junto a Narcissa después de ver los modelos de estos, eran de animales.

— No lo haré. — Refunfuño, era una ofensa para su orgullo y dignidad ponerse algo tan ridículo. ¿Pero que clase de pijamas ridículas inventaban los muggles?

— Lo harás. — Amenazó la castaña con una sonrisa y Draco fruncio el ceño, nadie lo mandaba, por más que está sonría le diera escalofríos. — Tienes dos opciones: o tomas la maldita pijama y te la pones o está noche duermes junto a Pegaso — El cachorro al escuchar su nombre ladro meneando la cola como si estuviera quejándose de tener que compartir su cómoda cama. Draco se rasco la parte trasera de su cabellera y estaba dispuesto a responder que podía irse a otra habitación aunque debía admitir que no le agradaba la idea de no dormir junto a su esposa. — Y llamaré al padrino de Antares para que tengan una figura paterna con la que divertirse. — Fue lo último que dijo antes de subir las escaleras lanzandole la pijama.

Bufo molesto, nadie lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Cruzó sus brazos analizando las palabras de su esposa y fruncio su entrecejo ante la mención del padrino de su hija, no lo conocía, no sabía de quién se trataba, pero por la insinuación de Hermione debía suponer que era alguien que él odiaba para que lo amenazara con su presencia.

"... una figura paterna..."

Recordó aquella frase, pronto se descubrió a sí mismo que le molestaba que alguien quiera tomar su lugar con sus hijos. Observo la pijama de panda que estaba en su mano, la presto con fuerza y suspiro derrotado. Nadie era mejor que él y estaba seguro que esa ridícula prenda era un castigo divino creado solamente para él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_EXTRA_**

**_Gemelos parte I_**

Ser un Nott-Lovegood era todo un orgullo para ambos niños.

Lorcan y Lysander Nott Lovegood tenían muchas cosas de las cuales estar orgullos y una de ellas es la satisfacción que tenían cuando los confundían.

"— Pufff, no les hagan caso, son personas básicas."

Habían escuchado decir a tío Blaise aquella vez que se había burlado de ellos por ser la copia de uno al otro cuando fueron a despedir a su gran amigo y primo (todos los amigos de sus padres eran considerados su la familia) James Potter y su amiga Sarah Weasley

Saber que eran gemelos y tener una energía inagotable solo los hacia sonreír divertidos.

Conocer a George Weasley había sido la mejor experiencia de sus cortas vidas, pues estaban más que maravillados por todas las historias que les contaba. En poco tiempo se había vuelto algo así como su cómplice, pues el mayor siempre alegaba que les recordaba a su difunto hermano y sí mismo.

Definitivamente estaban ansiosos por pisar Hogwarts.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hoooola ¿Cómo están? Espero que super bien. Espero les guste el capítulo de hoy. No se olviden de comentar que les está pareciendo o hacer alguna pregunta. Además de dejar un hermoso voto, significa mucho para mí que soy una escritura novata. El One-Shot de Dramione fue mi primer escrito -en general-, las personas que lo quieran leer la pueden encontrar en mi perfil._**

**_Les deseo un gran fin de semana._**

**_Gracias por leer U.U_**

**_Nos leemos a la próxima. n.n_**


	10. Cap 10 Satisfacción

Sonrió alegremente al ver a su marido en medio de la sala vestido con la pijama con el diseño de panda, sabía que esto para él era demasiado ante su ego y orgullo; y sólo tenía que ver como el rubio escondía su rostro mirando a otra dirección que no fuera ella. Sonrió más ampliamente porque juraría que su esposo estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

— ¡Papá! — Grito emocionada Antares, que venía con una pijama en forma de oveja.

— ¿Padre? — Se estraño Orión vestido con su pijama de lobo, estaba sorprendido de que su padre participará ya que siempre terminaba huyendo o convenciendoles de hacer algo diferente.

— ¿L-listos? — Fue lo único que se atrevió a murmurar. Maldita sea, esto era vergonzoso.

— ¡SIII! — Gritaba emocionada Antares. Le encantaba que hicieran lo que ella proponía.

— Te vez bien. — Felicitó su esposa con un atisco de burla. Fue en ese momento que Draco se atrevió a reparar en la presencia de su esposa y mentiría si dijera que no se ve hermosa con aquella ridícula pijama de ¿Cocodrilo? ¿Dragón? Lo que sea, pero se veía preciosa y más con el pequeño bulto que sobresalía en la parte de su abdomen.

Se veía tierna.

Además de que la pequeña Deneb (se negaba a llamarla Aile hasta que supiera porque le pusieron tal nombre) balbuceaba palabras incomprensibles mientras babeaba su puño.

— Mamá, que bonita es tu pijama. — Felicitó si hija.

— La tuya también, cariño. — Sonrió y depósito un beso en los labios de Draco, sabía lo difícil que era para él, pero como muchas veces, ella siempre terminaba ganando.

— ¿Y de qué es la pijama de Aile? — Pregunto curioso Orión tocando un cuerno que sobresalía de la cabecita de su hermanita, era mi parecido a los hipogrifos que su tía Luna le mostraba en libros.

— Es un unicornio. — Respondió tomando asiento y recordando como es que su pequeña había elegido aquella pijama con aquel diseño.

— ¡Somos una familia de animales! — Seguía emocionada Anteres, desde que había visto aquel programa muggle no había podido evitar aprender todas las coreografías que estos cinco integrantes presentaban.

Draco tuvo que reprimirse varias veces para objetar ante tal idea.

Una vez que Hermione conectará unas cuerdas raras tras el cubo donde se movían personas pudo escuchar "música" que estaba arruinando sus preciados oídos. Suspiro varias veces, frustrado y más al ver que no era capaz de cortar la felicidad de su hija cuando le pido tener que hacer esa tonta coreografía.

Si, odiaba aquello. Se encargaría de que quitaran aquel estúpido programa.

— ¡¡BRAVO!! — Gritaban emocionados Orión y Antares.

Draco recién fue consiente del vano intento de su pequeña pelinegra por querer dar sus primeros pasos. Una vez que Hermione la soltara dio un paso para terminar en el piso, sus hijos contuvieron el aliento llevándose sus manos a la altura de sus oídos esperando el inicio del llanto. Draco estaba apunto de ir donde su pequeña pero su esposa la detuvo.

— Sólo observa. — Le dijo cuando estaba apunto de reclamar. Bufo y observo como Denef cerraba sus ojos y puños con fuerza deteniendo su llanto para agacharse y empezar a gatear. — Aún es muy pequeña para caminar. — Le explicaba a sus hijos.

Era cierto, cuando Draco "llegó" la pequeña apenas contaba con unos cuantos meses y ahora estaba por el quinto mes.

Vaya que había pasado mucho tiempo ahí y sinceramente estaba empezando a acostumbrarse.

Las pláticas con su pequeño eran muy interesante, aquella mente tan curiosa le obligaba a no ser tan cortante y vanidoso. Los juegos de su hija siempre le sacaban una que otra sonrisa y risa, se había descubierto siendo bromista y sonrojandose como nunca. Y su niña más pequeña era la luz de su oscuro corazón -como él lo definía- con sus risueñas risas que le daban ganas de apretar su regordetas mejillas, de protegerla y desear de que nunca crezca.

Por que sus hijos le daban color a la vida tan gris que había tenido.

— Mamá, Aile es muy fuerte. — Dijo Antares sonriente y felicitando con suaves palmaditas la cabeza de su hermanita.

— Igual que ustedes.

Granger, Hermione Granger, su némesis declarada desde su primer año en Hogwarts y aún así si tuviera una oportunidad para escoger una compañera sin dudar y con los ojos cerrados la elegiría. Porque todo este tiempo junto a ella había sido lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado; la castaña era muy humilde y amable, además de cariñosa derritiendo su corazón lleno de orgullo Malfoy.

Estar junto a ella le transmitía paz, tranquilidad y amor, dándole fuerzas para quererse acercar, olvidar su orgullo -sólo con ella-, enmendar sus errores; llenarla de besos, caricias y uno que otro "te quiero"...

— Como papá perdió debe usar... — Anteres anunciaba firmemente haciendo una pausa donde su hermano con su voz hacia el sonido de suspenso. — este traje hasta mañana. — Decía totalmente orgullosa ante el disfraz de hurón que tenía entre sus manos, consejo de su tio Blaise.

Hermione que no estaba al tanto de todo eso no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras el rostro de su marido se ponía pálido.

— Es necesario... ¿Hacerlo? — Pregunto Draco tratando de disimular su fastidio y nerviosismo. Mataría a los vendedores de semejantes disfraces.

— Si papá. — Dijo ilusionada posando el traje en las manos de su padre.

De repente toda acción paro cuando escucharon el gemido de dolor de la castaña.

— ¡Mamá! — Gritaron preocupados ambos niños.

— ¡Mione! — Se acercó rápidamente el rubio, sin ser consiente del apodo cariñoso con la que la llamo.

Incluso la más pequeña volteo donde su madre y desde afuera se escuchaba los ladridos de Pegaso.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien — Los tranquilizó sentándose en uno de los sofas tomando bocanadas de aire para luego volver a soltar un gemido de dolor. — Wow — Se sorprendió agitada y acariciando su vientre abultado. — Creo que tendré un futbolista. — Comentó sonriente, mientras los niños la miraban confundidos. — Vamos, cariño, acercarte. — Llamo a Draco que dudando se acercó. Hermione tomó la mano de esposo y la llevó directo a su barriga para que sintiera las pataditas que daba su próximo bebé.

— Él... él está... peteando. — Murmuró totalmente engatusado por los golpes que sentía. Como si estuviera tratando de decirles algo, pronto sus hijos copiaron su acción y se sorprendieron al sentirlo.

— Wow — Se emocionó su hija. — El también está bailando. — Comentó haciendo reír a los demás.

Si, estaba más que de acuerdo en que estar junto Hermione era la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

No pudo contenerse ante tal emoción que no midió su desesperación por juntar sus labios con la castaña, tomamandola sorpresivamente y sacando un »argh« de sus hijos, además de que Orión le tapó los ojos a Aile alegando que era muy pequeña.

Besar los labios de la sabelotodo era más que la gloria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Porque tan amable? — Pregunto un pelirroja después de aceptar la mano de su expositoras tomar asiento. — ¿Hicieron alguna travesura? — Volvió a preguntar mientras Blaise ponía una expresión ofendida.

— ¿No puedo tener una cena romántica con mi esposa, a la luz de la noche, con velas aromáticas, en medio de mi jardín llena de rosas rojas y...?

— Bien, bien. Lo siento. — Lo interrumpió, no aguantando el tener que rodar los ojos ante la exageración de su marido.

— Aún me duele, sabes. — Se siguió quejando poniendo una mano a la altura de su corazón.

— Lo siento, amor. — Puso su mano sobre la de su marido que estaba en la mesa. — Sólo que cuidar de seis niños me pone paranoica de vez en cuando.

— ¿Seis?

— Si. — Asintió distraída. — Arthur, Cass,

Selene, William y tú — Dijo sin titubeos y soltando una carcajada ante la cara de indignación de su marido. — Sólo bromeó.

— Mi chica fuego se burla de mi. — Dramatizo cerrando los ojos más que complacido al escuchar la risa de su amada.

— Papá, ya deja de llorar. — Llamo su atención su hija mayor, vestida de camarera y posando los cubiertos en la mesa.

— ¡Cass! — Lloriqueo entredientes.

— Por eso debieron cenar en un restaurante y no en el jardín explotando a sus hijos. — Regaño Arthur, también vestido de camarero y poniendo la cena.

— Pero hacer esto es divertido. — Sonreía la pequeña Selene mientras César asintia muy de acuerdo con su hermana.

— Para ti — Señaló Cass, estaba cansada. Esa tarde había soportado a los gemelos Nott y no era una tarea sencilla.

— No podíamos salir a un restaurante sabiendo que ustedes quemarian la casa. — Mencionó Ginny.

— Exacto, además de que se matarían entre ustedes. — Comentó Blaise observando fijamente a los mayores, que bufaron y evitaron el contacto visual. — Y no los explotados, sólo es una ayuda, incluso les estoy pagando. — Susurro de mal humor lo último. Eran tan jóvenes, pero demasiado chantajistas, pufff, ni como quejarse sabiendo que de seguro lo aprendieron de él.

— Si, si, lo que sea. Ya coman de una vez. — Dijo mordazmente la pelirroja mayor para luego irse a pasos agigantados evitando la mirada amenazante de su madre.

Arthur también se alejó sabiendo lo peligrosa que era su madre ante las necedad, terquedad y altaneria que aveces adoptaban su hermana y él.

— Que disfruten su cena. — Dijieron al unísono Selene y César. William estaba durmiendo en su habitación.

Ambos se fueron corriendo para ver su serie animada.

— César es demasiado tranquilo, espero que tener como hermanos a Arthur y Cass no le afecte. — Comentó con un suspiro la pelirroja.

— Tranquila, Selene no está siguiendo el ejemplo de sus mayores. Además cada uno toma su propia decisión. — Acaricio el rostro de Ginny con una sonrisa, tranquilizadola.

El contacto físico como ser caricias y besos había iniciado hacía un tiempo atrás -al menos para Zabini- y no le molestaba en lo absoluto, es más, creía fielmente en que fue el único de los cuatro que dio aquel pasó, sabía que sería difícil para sus demás amigos sobre todo para Draco.

No es que estuviera resignado ante su "futuro", ni mucho menos tenía el sentimiento de remordimiento o arrepentimiento, todo lo contrario, estaba más que dispuesto a disfrutar todo lo que tenía y sería un crimen no gozarlo.

Jamás creyó que se casaría, pero cada día que pasaba con Ginny fue consiente que la idea era totalmente satisfactoria.

Esa pelirroja era el fuego que necesita para prender su corazón y llenarlo de amor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Conseguir un momento a solas era demasiado complicado y no era precisamente porque culpa de una tercera persona, de echo no era culpa de nadie, era él quien no quería separarse de sus hijos.

— Se ven lindos cuando duermen — Susurro arropando con una mantilla celeste pálido a los trillizos, Alexandro y Pandora eran el vivo retrato de Luna y Mark era tan parecido a él.

Después de lo que había sucedido en San Mungo con la alergia de Alexandro, había puesto más atención al cuidado de sus hijos, claro, haciendo consulta a libros, a Tefy y a su esposa -que afortunadamente no le parecía extraño su último comportamiento-.

— Tranquilo, ellos están bien — Luna entraba a la habitación con un vaso de jugo par su esposo.

— Lo sé — Fue lo único que respondió sonriendo aún con la duda. — Gracias. — Tomó el vaso y bebió de el.

— Verás que sí. Con tus cuidados nada les pasará. — Le sonrió para luego voltear a sus hijos y observarlos con cariño.

— Tego miedo — Se asincero, sorprendiendose asimismo e impidió que Luna se volteara a verlo abrazandola por detrás, era demasiado vergonzoso descubrirse que estaba sonrojado.

Porque sí, Theodore Nott tenía miedo de cómo poner en orden su vida emocional, pero su más grande miedo es que se acostumbrara a algo que se veía imposible, tenía miedo de ilucionarse y terminar decepcionado de que todo fuera un cruel sueño.

Luna sólo acaricio las manos entrelazadas de su esposo que estaban sobre su cintura transmitiendole fuerza. Theo suspiro, «ya es tarde» pensó ante la idea que estuvo rondando sobre su cabeza las últimas semanas, tarde para negar los sentimientos encontrados, «... sólo queda disfrutar» se dijo asimismo y estrecho más el abrazo sacándole una pequeña risa a la rubia, lo cual era como música para los oídos del castaño.

— ¿Hoy porque no vamos a cenar? — Pregunto el castaño, desde hace tiempo había querido invitarla a salir "para conocerse", para aprender más de su familia, pero nunca había encontrado el momento indicado.

— Claro — Sonrió, hace mucho que no tenía una cena en plan romántico con su esposo.

— Es una cita. — Afirmó sonriendo y se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla para luego tener como objetivo aquellos rosados los labios, pero...

— ¡Papá!

— ¡Mamá!

Se escucho los gritos de los gemelos al unísono, interrumpiendo cualquier acción que deseaba hacer.

Suspiro por milésima vez, era difícil ser padre y más cuando estos tenían síndrome Zabini.

— Fue tu culpa. — Gritaba Lysander señalando a su hermano.

— Tú calculaste mal, prospecto mal echo de un genio. — Se defendió un poco alterado Lorcan.

Theodore dejó de escucharlos y contuvo el aliento al ver a sus hijos con los cabellos enmarañados, las mejillas llenas de una sustancia gris, sus ropas llenas de agujeros.

Si no supiera que son sus hijos claramente los confundiria con vagabundos.

— ... pusiste demasiado.

— No fue mi culpa.

— Claro que si. ¡Inmaduro! — Dijo apretando su dedo índice en el pecho de su hermano.

— ¡Retractate! — Rugio Lysander dando un empujón a la mano de su hermano.

Para ese momento Theo recién fue consiente de que sus hijos estaban apunto de golpearse, además de que su esposa empezó a dar palmaditas a su pequeña que empezaba a gimotear por irrumpir su sueño.

— ¡Suficiente! — Llamo la atención, Alexandro ya había roto en llanto.

Afortunadamente Mark seguía dormido, tenía el sueño pesado.

— Hicieron despertar a sus hermanos — Regaño entredientes asustando a los gemelos. Su padre era de tener cuando se enfadaba. — Ahora me dirán que es lo que está pasando. — Una de sus manos sostenía la cintura de Luna, mientras ella cargaba a Alexandro, Pandora ya había vuelo a dormir.

Ambos niños se alejaron enviándose miradas amenazantes y al estar cerca de sus padres ambos bajaron la cabeza y empezaron a balbucear.

— Shh tranquilo Ale, todo está bien... tus hermanos dejaron de pelear... — Consolaba la rubia dándole palmaditas suaves, mientras el pequeño hacía leves gimoteos.

— Estábamos haciendo un Pastel de Queso Brie Oficial de Hogwarts... — Lysander fue el primero en hablar sacando una exclamacion de se padre. Preciono los ojos y decidió continuar. — Lorcan le echo demasiada leche, además de que pasó demasiado tiempo en el horno... — Contó avergonzado, sintiéndose de alguna manera culpable, y antes de que su padre les dijera algo: — ... para el cumpleaños de Alex al cuadrado y Mark...

Theo recibió una mirada de ternura de parte de su Luna y supo que sus hijos no habían echo una de sus travesuras como de costumbre, esta vez sí había una causa noble detrás del desastre -que de seguro hicieron- en la cocina. Soltó la cintura de su esposa y tomo a Alexandro que estiraba sus brazos pidiendo atención, para luego inclinarse a la altura de sus hijos.

— ¿De dónde sacaron esa idea? — Fue lo primero que pregunto, sabiendo que el cocinar no era algo que les gustase precisamente.

— Mmm — Lorcan empezó a acariciarse la parte trasera de su cabellera buscando una "mentira creíble", no querían delatar a su "confidente". — Lo leímos en el libro de Albus. — Dijo al final, una mentira a medias.

Theo suspiro y acomodo mejor a su pequeño entre sus brazos. Sabía que enfadarse no era la mejor solución.

— Ustedes y yo tendremos una charla muy larga después de recoger la cocina, sin ayuda de Teffy o algún otro elfo... — Observo como ambos niños se atormentaban más. — ... y después de hacer el Pastel de Queso Brie.

Ambos niños levantaron la cabeza, mirando a los ojos de su padre por si se tratara de una broma y abrieron sus bocas de manera exagerada para luego sonreír más que complacidos.

— Yo también los ayudare. — Sonrió Luna e interrumpió la danza de alegría que hacían sus hijos.

— Siii

— Pero primero vayan a cambiarse. — Les recomendo. Ambos niños se observaron a simismos y asistieron para luego correr a sus respectivas habitaciones. — Eres un buen padre. — Le dijo a su esposo, que se puso de pie y le sonrió.

— No se que haría sin ti. — Fue lo único que dijo sintiendose de alguna forma más libre por soltar dichas palabras.

Un sentimiento muy cálido y que jamás había sentido se alojó en su corazón al sentir los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos y él sin esperaras más empezó a corresponder.

Si no fuera por la falta de oxígeno y los balbuceos en busca de atención de su hijo, no se hubiera detenido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡James! — Gritaba una colerica Lily estirando sus pequeños brazos

Mientras el alto pelinegro soltaba carcajadas viendo los inútiles esfuerzos de su hermana para alcanzar el diario que está leyendo.

— ¡DAMELO! — Volvió a gritar con las mejillas rojas. Su hermano seguía leyendo hasta que vio algo que no le gustó para nada, detuvo sus carcajadas y bufo molesto, sin poner atención cuando la pequeña pelirroja le dio una patada en una de sus espinillas obligándole a inclinarse y soltar el diario.

— ¡Tú..! — Lanzó una maldición que no fue escuchada por la pequeña que había salido corriendo subiendo al segundo piso. — Maldita niña. — Susurro frotándose la parte afectada.

— Tan temprano con los chillidos de niña. — Dijo una voz nueva en la sala tomando un jugo casualmente.

— ¡Mamá! — Se quejó por el medio-insulto.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto inocentemente para tomar asiendo en uno de los sofás.

— Deberías estar preocupada... — Refunfuño sentándose a su lado.

— No se ve grave. — Dijo observandolo.

— ... y regañar a tu hija. — Siguo reclamado sin importarle el anterior comentario de su madre.

— Yo se lo enseñe. — Dijo tranquilamente, tomando el control del aparato muggle llamado televisor que afortunadamente su amada Zoé le había enseñado sin hacer alguna pregunta.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto viendo incrédulo a su madre que cambiaba canales.

— Que yo se lo enseñe, no estaré siempre para jalarte las orejas. — Argumentó encogiendose los hombros, mientras paraba en un canal de moda.

— Pero mamá — Se volvió a quejar y jalarse su cabellera. — Es un delito estar en contra de la integridad de los hijos.

— No seas dramático. — Lo observo y le pasó los brazos sobre los hombros obligándole a abrazarse ella. — Ya bebé, todo está bien, castigare a tu hermana por lastimarte. — Se burló haciendo que su hijo refunfuñe más.

Se soltó de su madre y subió a su habitación aún lanzando insultos y maldiciones, además de murmurar planes sobre un alejamiento de quinientos metros a la redonda de su hermana ante un rubio sabelotodo.

— Tan temprano molestando a los niños. — Se burló Harry escuchando como su hijo cerraba la puerta de su habitación con fuerza.

— Se lo merecía. — Sonrió complacida.

Pansy Parkinson mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba su familia. Después de haber pasado más de un par de meses, había aprendido a estar con sus hijos y con Harry -aunque esto último le costaba admitir- le gustaba molestar a James, hablar con Albus, darle consejos a Lily -pelirroja por genética Evans-, ser sobreprotegida por Zoé e incluso le gustaba contarle historias a su vientre abultado.

Desde que había llegado sentía esa opresión y esa incredulidad sobre estar casada precisamente con su peor enemigo, y sabía que por más que convivira con él no se iba enamorar de la noche a la mañana sólo por qué de un momento a otro resultaba que era su esposo. No, claro que no. Es por eso que se mantenía distante, lo evitaba tanto que incluso su hijo mayor había abordado el tema, haciéndola refleccionar sobre la semana que lo obligó a dormir lejos de ella.

Harry Potter, el maldito que hacía una desgracia -segun ella- de su vida era la misma persona que le hacía volver a creer en el cariño, en el amor. Porque vivir en una desolada gran casa con el constante sistema de disciplina de sus padres, una infancia gris; era suficiente para romperle los sueños felices y llenos de amor que tanto deseaba, haciéndole creer que el amor era pasajero o algún contrato de negociación como el de sus padres o como el suyo, que tenía que estar casada con Draco. Pero aquel pelinegro hacia demasiadas cosas que llenaba su corazón de una inmensa calidez y le daban ánimos para que ella también desbordara cariño.

Le ateraba darle nombre a todo los que le hacía sentir el pelinegro. Por eso quería alejarse más y más, teniendo miedo de esa satisfacción que sentía estar al lado del pelinegro.

Y también estaba más que frustrada con sus malditas hormonas que le hacían desear tener a Harry mimadola.

— Ha-Harry — Jadeo Pansy mientras el pelinegro repartía besos entre su cuello y hombro. Por estar atendiendo sus pensamientos ya no recordaba como habían llegado a eso. — Basta... podrían vernos... — Suspiro para luego morder su labio inferior, ahogando un gemido al sentir la mano de su esposo sobre sus caderas. Malditas hormonas.

— Shhh — Tomó su rostro entre sus manos. — Tu me provocaste... — Susurro para luego sonreír sobre sus labios y besarla con lentitud saboreando cada centímetro. No podía resistirse a la despampanante pelinegra que tenía por esposa, que desde que se sentó a lado de ella habia empezado a hacer círculos imaginarios con su dedo índice en su pecho sobre la playera que llevaba.

— ¿Papá, mamá? — Llamo sus atenciones una pequeña pelinegra bostezando, tallandose los ojos y agarrando un peluche en forma de snich.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño? — Pregunto Pansy dulcemente para acomodarse en el hombro de Harry, quien sonreía tratando ahuyentar maldiciones por ser interrumpido, además de sus ganas.

— Tengo hambre. — Susurro acurrucado al medio de su padres, Harry río por el comportamiento de su hija, le recordaba a su esposa cuando pedía atención.

— Iré a hacer el desayuno. — Dejo un beso en la mejilla de su hija y luego uno en los labios de su esposa.

Otra cosa que amaba de ese hombre es que siempre la consentida sin pedírselo -aunque no sabía si era por lo del embarazo- y era tan humilde que olvidaba que tenían elfos quienes hicieran el trabajo, por más cansado que este llegará de su trabajo.

Si, definitivamente Pansy Parkinson estaba enamorada de Harry Potter, le costó admitirlo, pero era la realidad y no le aterraba las consecuencias como siempre había creído.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_EXTRA_**

**_Gemelos parte II_**

Los gemelos se caracterizan por ser idénticos a sus padres, sobre todo a Theodore, eran inteligentes y tranquilos -a primera impresión- como su padre y curiosos y expresivos como su madre.

— ¡Soy Lysander! — Se quejó ante su madre que sólo sonrió.

— Sé que eres Lorcan, amor.

— Aish, no podemos engañar a mamá. — Refunfuño cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho, mientras que su hermano le hacía caras a su pequeña hermana que rompía en risas.

Estaban en el comedor mientras su padre seguía durmiendo con los dos restantes de los trillizos. Aunque la verdad era que era demasiado temprano aún, pero la exigencia -a gritos- de Pandora obligó a su madre a bajar por más que Theo se ofreció, los gemelos sin poder recuperar el sueño decidieron acompañar a su madre.

Si algo que les encantaba a Lysander y Lorcan era el echo de que los confundieran. Aunque nunca pudieron engañar a su madre, era sorprendente como es que encontraba aunque sea una diferencia entre ambos.

Ni su papá podía aveces.

Ambos eran idénticos en la estatura, en sus cabellos castaños-lisos, ojos grises; lo único diferente -según ellos- era el tiempo en el que nacieron; mientras que Lysander nació a las tres de la mañana con cuarenta y nueve minutos, Lorcan había nacido a las cuatro de la mañana en punto.

Once minutos que no eran la gran diferencia, sinceramente, para que Lysander se creyera el mayor y más maduro de los cinco, una lógica demasiada estúpida para el conocimiento de Lorcan.

O que Lorcan tenga todo el derecho de ser altanero, de hacer berrinches y bromas por el solo echo de ser menor y no tan "maduro" como el aburrido de su hermano. Demasiado infantil para Lysander.

Aunque tuvieran diferentes puntos de vistas sobre el comportamiento del uno al otro. La verdad era que siempre terminaban haciendo lo que el otro deseará.

Como aquella vez que Lysander quería un libro que sólo Orión tenía y Lorcan lo convenció de prestarse sólo por un tiempo, todo terminó mal primero porque Orión no les presto nada así que el menor tomó la decisión de hacerlo sin que el rubio Malfoy se enterara.

O como esa vez que Lorcan deseaba Ranas de menta-chocolate y había conseguido/robado la receta de Tefy -ya que era muy noche para pedirle a sus padres que las compraran-, cosa que también salió mal porque había destruido la despensa por buscar el aceite de sabor a menta dulce.

En conclusión, puede que para los ojos de los demás sean el mejor equipo de bromas/desastres andantes, pero la verdad era que tenían sus diferencias, aunque siempre estaban apoyándose hombro con hombro y más si se trataba de cuidar sus tres hermanitos, ayudar a su madre y sacar canas verdes a su padre.

Que lindo era nacer con un compañero de travesuras.

— Lysander — Llamo sonriendo. — Ya se que haremos para el cumpleaños de Alex al cuadrado y Mark. — Dijo mostrando un libro que había adquirido/quitado de las manos de César Zabini, orgulloso de su idea al ver como los Zabini contaban sobre un espectacular pastel que habían echo para su tía pelirroja. Mientras que el otro encogió los hombros dando a entender que le daba igual. Demasiado acostumbrado a hacerlo juntos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_¡Importante!_**

**_Buenos dias/tardes/noches espero le haya gustado el cap de ello. Bueno les quería informar que estoy lanzando una página de Facebook específica de mi perfil donde se pondrá exponer dudas, curiosidades, datos y demás de las historias que publicó. También está dedicada a la audiencia "fantasma" -ya que me llegaron sus mensajes pero por "x" razón no pudieron comentar en estas plataformas- es por eso la creación de esta página._**

**_Espero le den su apoyo y no duden en escribirme._**

**_Búsquenme como CHLionessFriend._**

**_¿Hola? Jejeje ya se lo que están pensando y es algo como: "estamos en cuarentena ¿Qué demonios hace está autora que no actualiza?…" o algo así jejeje bueno como siempre el time no me alcanza, un montón de deberes, ya sean en casa, la U -quiero incendiar este lugar o lanzar un crucio a mi reactor-, el trabajo, proyecto, etc, etc, etc y muchos más..._**

**_Jejeje_**

**_Bueno, este capítulo es largo y perdón~~~ por tardar. Sorry._**

**_Como sea. Les mando un gigantesco abrazo, virtual, no se asusten, por favor cuidemos y que Diosito los cuide donde sea que estén._**

**_Gracias por leer, por su apoyo y sus hermosos comentarios. Os quiero._**

**_Nos vemos n.n_**


End file.
